Will You Marry Me?
by BlissfulTranquility
Summary: Haruhi is only 15, it's towards the end of the school year and everyone in the host club wants to confess something that could change Haruhi's life... Will she accept the truth or run away from it all? The epilouge is uploaded. It's late though...haha.
1. Chapter 1

Marry Me?

Chapter 1- The confession

Today was an ordinary day at Ouran High. Everyone was acting as they normally did. Kyouya was typing away on hi laptop and calculating things. Probably Haruhi's debt. Tamaki was sulking in his corner and being a drama queen…king…because Kaoru and Hikaru were teasing him. Kaoru and Hikaru were obviously teasing Tamaki because the twins were laughing so hard. Honey was sitting at a table, eating his cake with Usa-chan and Mori. Mori was sitting across from Honey, being quiet as normal and drinking tea. Haruhi was on the couch far away from all the others so it was somewhat quieter for her to study.

Haruhi got up from the couch, " Okay, well I need to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, guys." She waved a goodbye and then left the room.

The end of the school year was coming up real soon, so that meant Mori and Honey were going to graduate. Honey was sad that he wouldn't be able to see his friends as much now. Mori felt the same but neither of them showed any emotion of it. Everyone just watched as Haruhi left the third music room.

" …Hey mom?" Tamaki said, just staring blankly at the door when Haruhi left.

" What is it, Tamaki?" Kyouya replied, still typing on thelabtop.

" Should we… I thought we were going to tell her today." Tamaki said, now looking at Kyouya.

" She left before we could say anything and plus, I have too many things to do at the moment." Kyouya said sternly still not looking up.

Haruhi had just arrived home. She dropped her things on the table and then her dad came out of her bedroom.

" Otau-san! Why were you in my room?!" Haruhi yelled.

" I found this in your room." Ranka said, holding up a piece of paper.

" What is that?" Haruhi asked while walking to her dad and took the note away from him.

" Why don't you read it… anyway, I have to go to work. I'll be home at midnight. If anything happens, call me right away." Ranka winked and then he went out the door.

" What did he mean, 'If anything happens'?" Haruhi thought aloud. Then she looked t the note and read it.

'_Dear Haruhi,_

_Hello my precious daughter-'_

" Tamaki… " Haurhi said with an irritated tone.

' _Anyway, the whole host club, wish to talk with you. So,_

_would you, please, come over to my home at 7:30 p.m. _

_tonight. Please come. It's something very important _

_that you hear what we have to say. Arigato, my princess._

_Your father, Tamaki_

" 7:30 p.m.?… That's only in about 5 hours. But I have a lot to study today… Hm? There's more…" Haruhi said.

' P.S.- Don't stress over your studying. You don't need to. There's nothing to study for tomorrow. I'll see you later my precious daughter!'

Haruhi was a bit upset. She didn't have anything to do until 7.

" I guess I can take a walk in the park… ah, nevermind. I'll just take a nap." Haruhi said walking to the couch.

She walked over to the couch and she went to sleep for a bit.

Haruhi woke up and she realized that she was asleep to long. It was already 7:23! Haruhi was going to be late! Haruhi rushed to her room and brushed out her hair. Then she ran out the door and locked it. Haruhi looked at her phone and it said 7:27.

" Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" Haruhi said now running.

-Meanwhile, at the Suoh 2nd mansion-

" It's already 7:28! Where could my precious daughter be?!" Tamaki said while pacing back and forth.

" Milord, calm down. You're giving me a headache!" Hikaru said.

" Yeah! Don't worry about it, Tama-chan!" Honey said with his cute childlike voice.

" But what if something happened to her?!" Tamaki said screaming.

" Umm, excuse me, Tamaki-san?" said a maid as she entered the room.

" Hai. What is it?"

" I think your final guest has arrived."

" Really!? Thank you so much for telling me. Lead her here, please."

" Hai."

The maid then left the room and everyone in the room was silent.

Haruhi was led into very large room when she entered the mansion. Haruhi opened the door where everyone was waiting for her. She was a little intimidated because everyone was just staring at her with hard looks.

" I'm sorry I'm late." Haruhi said, her voice being a bit shaky.

" It's okay! As long as you're here!" Honey said as he bounced into Haruhi's arms.

Everyone was pretty mad when they saw Honey jump into Haruhi's arms. But they knew that Honey was the only one who could pull it off. No one showed any signs of jealousy. Although, it seemed that Hikaru was gonna crack, but didn't.

" So you all wanted to talk about something? What is it? I really would like to go back to my studies." Haruhi lied. All she really wanted to do was go back to sleep.

" I guess it's about time you know." Kyouya said standing up.

Everyone else stood up as well. Honey went to stand with everybody else. Haruhi wasn't exactly liking what she was seeing. She really had no idea what was going on.

" What the hell is going on?!" Haruhi said angerly.

" Haruhi…" , everyone said together as the went down on one knee, holding out small blue boxes with diamond rings in them, " Even though we are all still young, will you marry me?"

Haruhi was in complete shock now. She was so surprised and didn't know what to do or really, say. " WHAT!?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, I hope you like chapter two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC but I do love it with passion.

Chapter 2- The not so good plan

Haruhi was speechless. She didn't know how to react. She just looked at each boy who were in front of her. Then she finally said something.

"…You're all serious…aren't you?" She said nearly whispering too silently.

"Yes, we are." They all said calmly yet soft and sweet.

"…My goodness…I'm still only a teenager and you all want to… we're too young! I'm too young!", Haruhi felt like she was going to break down, "I don't know how you all expect me to choose…when I love you all…" and with that said, Haruhi left the room about to cry.

"Haruhi! Wait!" Tamaki yelled.

"Wait a minute…Haruhi said that she loved us all." Hikaru said with his arms crossed (a bit mad).

"Yeah! She did say that!" Tamaki said clapping his hands together.

"And that's exactly why she said that she was going to have a hard time." Kyouya said taking out his clipboard and writing something down.

"Takashi… I hope Haru-chan is okay." Honey said in a concerning voice.

"Ah." Mori replied.

Haruhi somehow made it into the bathroom which was bigger than her whole apartment. Just without the kitchen and stuff.

"This can't be happening… how the hell do they expect me to just simply choose!?" Haruhi yelled quietly. " What am I going to do?"

Haruhi thought about it for a while. Then she left the bathroom and went back to the room where everyone else was. She was a bit worried about how they all were just sitting there…like they knew that she would come back.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said.

"Okay. Look… I'm not sure why everything is happening the way it is but just let me say this." Haruhi went to the couch and sat down, " …Give me like 2-3 weeks, maybe four, so I can get everything straight… and hopefully come up with an answer…"

"…Can I suggest something?"

"Huh? Oh, go ahead." Haruhi took her head off her hands to look at Kyouya.

"……Nevermind."

"Well, I have to go home. It's already 8 and I have to get to bed."

Haruhi left the room. Some of the host club sat down on the couch some were still standing.

Kyouya finally said something to break the 3 minutes of silence.

"You know that we can ask, right?" He said pushing up his glasses.

"Ask her what?" The twins asked in unison.

"To see if we could get a date with her."

Everyone agreed to do what Kyouya said and they decided to ask tomorrow at school. But when it was host club hours, Haruhi never came in.

"WHERE'S HARUHI!?!? SHE NEVER MISSES A DAY OF SCHOOL!! WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO HER!?" Tamaki screamed.

Even Kyouya had no clue of where Haruhi was. And he knows basically everything.

A/N: I hope you all liked the story so far. I know this chapter was pretty short, sorry. I'm trying! I wasn't exactly all that happy with this chapter but it's ok. Chapter 3 will come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A little f.y.i, everything is still just getting started. I really have no idea on where this is going but I'm going to keep working at it until I get it right.

I still need to know whom you all want Haruhi to end up with 'cause I can't choose. I personally like TamakiXHaruhi pairings but then I also really like the other pairing so it's a bit hard or me. Enjoy! (Please give me reviews!)

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything…But I wouldn't mind owning Tamaki. XD

Chapter 3- Haruhi is missing and the park rescue

"Gomene, Kyouya. Haruhi left just a while ago. She said that she needed to get away. But she did say that she was going to call you later to tell her where she is. Don't worry about her too much. I know that she is very well capable to take care of herself. Gomene again, Kyouya." Ranka-san hung up the phone before Kyouya could say something.

"Arigato, Otua-san. I really didn't want to go to school today and have to deal with them." Haruhi was lying on the couch with her hand on her forehead.

"Oh no problem sweetie! I understand perfectly if you don't want to see Tamaki-san." Ranka said smiling.

" Dad, I already told you why I don't want to go to school." She said glaring at him.

" I know Haruhi. I better get going for work, now. I'll see you later tonight." Ranka kissed Haruhi's forehead and headed for the door.

Haruhi groaned," What am I going to do?" as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"WHAT!?!?" Tamaki screamed in unison with the twins.

" Oh, I can't believe my precious daughter ran away!!" Tamaki wailed.

" Ranka-san never said that Haruhi _ran away_, Tamaki. He just said that she needed to _get away_." Kyouya said writing things down on his clipboard.

" Why the hell would Haruhi just leave like that?" Hikaru said crossing his arms.

" Ranka-san did say that Haruhi would call me. He never said-", Kyouya was interrupted because his phone rang, " Hello?" He said.

" Kyouya? It's me, Haruhi."

Kyouya put a hand on the end of the phone, " It's Haruhi."

" Where are you, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

" …I'm…uh, at my friends house." Haruhi stuttered, " You guys didn't worry too much about me, did you?"

" No. We didn't, except for Tamaki."

" That's what I thought. Please tell everybody that I'm okay and not to worry about me."

" Alright. Oh, and Haruhi."

" Yeah?"

" I was working when you called me."

Haruhi was thinking '_Oh no… '_ " ……"

" I'm going to have to add 2,000 yen to your debt."

" Gomene Kyouya…" Haruhi and Kyouya both hung up the phone.

" WHAT DID HARUHI SAY!?!?" Tamaki asked, eyes watering.

" She said she's doing fine. And I know where she is." Kyouya said with a very small grin.

" WHERE!?" Tamaki asked, eyes now sparkling.

" She's at home." Kyouya said.

Haruhi decided to go out for a while because she didn't like being cooped up in the apartment for so long. She walked to the park just for her to get fresh air and then she bumped into Mori senpai accidentally.

" Oh, I'm sorry…Mori senpai?" Haruhi said, looking up at the tall young man who was in front of her.

" Haruhi?" He said in his deep low voice.

" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked.

" School is out already." Mori ruffled her hair.

" Oh…right."

Haruhi went over to the swings and sat on one of them and Mori sat beside her on another swing.

" Why are you here, Mori sepia?" She asked swinging back and forth a little.

" I like taking walks in the park. Why are you here? I thought you went to your friends home."

" How did you know I was staying at a friends house?"

" Kyouya."

" Oh. Well I here to my apartment to get some things."

" Are you moving?"

" Huh? Oh, no. I'm not. I'm just staying there for the weekend." Haruhi was swinging a lot more and now she was in the air.

Mori was watching her as a smile crept over her face and that made him smile a small smile. Mori was swinging a bit but not too much. He glanced at Haruhi when all of a sudden; she lost her grip of the swing. " AAHH!!"

" Haruhi!" Mori shot off the swing and managed to catch Haruhi before she hit the ground (even though it was sand, it still hurt). Mori hit the ground pretty hard. Haruhi had her eyes shut tightly. She could feel Mori's strong arms around her holding on tight but yet it was still as light as a hug. Haruhi opened her eyes and saw Mori staring right at her with his dark yet gentle eyes.

" You okay?" Mori got up, bringing Haruhi up as well.

" I'm fine, thanks. I really don't know how I lost my grip on the swing." Haruhi blushed since she was embarrassed.

Mori thought that she looked rather cute when she blushed. Unconsciously, Mori leaned in towards Haruhi and kissed her. Haruhi's eyes widened but then the kiss swept her under. It was strong and sweet. Haruhi broke the kiss after about 20 seconds and stood up.

" Well um, I guess I better get going." Haruhi blushed slightly again and walked off,

tripping just a few times as she did so.

Mori smiled at how clumsy she was at the moment and he went on his way to the dojo since he was _real_ late and Honey would be angry since Mori promised not to miss out today because it was the day that they got to teach together at the dojo.

" Gomene Mitsukuni…" Mori said.

" Takashi! How on earth did you manage to take a walk for an hour!? The next class doesn't start until 2 hours from now!" Honey yelled angrily.

" Gomene"

Honey sighed, " Well don't be late the next time we get to do this, okay?"

" Nn."

" Okay! Lets go eat cake now!"

Honey climbed onto Mori's shoulders and they left to eat cake. Honey was talking about this one student he had that really bugged him but Mori wasn't paying attention. All he could think of was the kiss he and Haruhi had and he couldn't stop smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. But I like. And again. This is my frist fanfic so if it's like bad or has some problems don't be too mean. Btw, there are supposed to lines that separate scenes but I don't know why it's not showing, so sorry if it sounds rushed. But anyway I hope you like it. Oh, and I'm going to post up another story that I've been working on just recently. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Like I said, don't own anyone, anything, or any kind of anime.

------

Chapter 4 – His heart had already been melted

Today was saterday and Haruhi had gotten a part time job just or this weekend. She was going to work at a small café not too far from her home. It was rather popular so it had good business. Haruhi was in her room getting ready and put on her uniform (she was working as a waitress and the waitress uniforms looked like maid outfits). Haruhi cam out of her room to see that her dad was taking pictures and the lights were blinding.

"Oh my, Haruhi! You look so beautiful!" Ranka said taking pictures.

"Dad! Stop it! The light are really bright." Haruhi tried to shield her eyes.

"Just a few more! You are not going to get blind, sweetie!"

"I will if you don't stop. Besides, I have to get going now. I'll be late."

"Oh alright. Well bye Haruhi! Have a good time at work!"

Haruhi waved goobye and went out the door. Ranka stood in the doorway of their apartment and he watched Haruhi as she walked to work.

"Our little Haruhi is growing up so fast, isn't she? She was even asked to get married…rather soon I know. I hope you are as happy and proud as I am…" Ranka looked up at the sky and smiled. Then he went inside.

------

Haruhi arrived at the café and was greeted by 3 workers. All the workers knew Haruhi because she would come in every now and then to buy a strawberry muffin. She loved their starberry muffins.

"Hey Haruhi! You look so cute in the uniform!" said one of the two waitresses.

"Thanks, but to tell the truth I didn't want to wear this.", Haruhi laughed sarcastically, "Anyway, shall I get to work?"

"Sure. Get to it, Haruhi." The cashier said.

Haruhi got to work immediately. She was a real natural. I guess all the work from the host club paid off. The costumers were already liking her. After about half an hour into her work (it was like 10ish a.m.), it was her break. She went into the kitchen for a while to eat a strawberry muffin. When Haruhi got out, Kyouya came in and he sat down at one of the high tables and waited for someone to take his order (he was reading a book). Haruhi didn't notice it was him until she went over to take his order.

"Hello! What would-"

"Haruhi?" Kyouya asked looking up at her.

"Kyouya senpai? W-what are doing here?"

"I always come here to get something in the morning. When do you start working here?"

"I'm only working here for the weekend."

"I see." ,Kyouya took out a small notebook and jotted something down, "Are you going to take my order?"

"Well yeah. That's my job. I was waiting for you to tell me what you want." Haruhi put a hand on her hip.

"Well then, I would like a cup of coffee and a muffin."

"What kind of muffin and how do you want your coffee?"

"Blueberry muffin and I like my coffee black."

"Alright then. I'll be back with that in a few." Haruhi left and Kyouya watched her get his order. ' She really looks beautiful' He thought. He couldn't help but just stare at Haruhi the whole time.

" Haruhi. Who is that handsome man looking at you?" Said a waitress.

"Him? That's Kyouya. He's a friend of mine."

"You're one lucky girl, you know. He seems to like you." When she turned to look at Haruhi, she had already left and she was walking to Kyouya.

"Here you go Kyouya." Haruhi placed the muffin and coffee on the table in front of Kyouya and she took the seat across from him.

"Arigato, Haruhi" Kyouya said.

"So you always come here in the morning? How come I never see you?"

Kyouya didn't understand her question so he decided not to answer and tool a bite out of his muffin.

"I mean, sometimes I come in here in the morning to get a strawberry muffin around this time."

"I usually come earlier. Maybe that's why."

"Oh…"

soon an awkward silence came between them for a while. One of the waitresses came over to talk with Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" She said.

"Oh! Should I be working? I'm sorry."

"No, no. You're still on your break. I just needed to ask you something."

"Really? Okay, what is it then?"

The waitress leaned to Haruhi and whispered something in her ear.

"Sure. I can take your shift for a while."

"Thank you so much." Then the waitress left.

"Anyway, are you done? I need to get back to work."

"Why are you waiting?" Kyouya asked.

"So I can take the stuff and put it in the kitchen."

"…Can I get another cup of coffee? This is a bit cold."

"Sure."

Haruhi left to go get another cup of coffee and this cup was extremely hot. She then walked back to Kyouya.

"Here you go. This one is a lot hotter. I bet it could melt your heart!", Haruhi said laughing," Anyway, my break is over. I'll see you later 'kay?" Haruhi waved a goodbye and Kyouya waved back. Kyouya finished his coffee and left the money on the table and waved another goodbye to Haruhi. ' You've already melted my heart, Haruhi' Kyouya said to himself as he walked out of the café.

A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. I ws wanting to add a kissing scene in there somewhere but I didn't know where to. I hope you liked it. I'm going to work on the 5th chapter right away. Reviews are always wanted!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sigh Alright. I think this was the hardest chapter so far. I think I really messed up with Hikaru's character also. I don't know, you tell me, my fine reviewers. Oh and just to let you know, how I'm going to figure out who Haruhi is going to end up marring in the end, is kinda like a voting. Well, enough talk. I hope you enjoy this chapter although I don't think I did that good of a job.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

------

Chapter 5- This Sunday wasn't all that bad

Today was Sunday. The day Haruhi did not like anymore. For some reason, Haruhi had always had bad luck on Sundays. For instance, a few weeks ago on a Sunday, Haruhi was washing the dishes and when she was about to rinse them, the water turned off. And last Sunday, it had rained earlier and Haruhi was walking home from the store and a car came by driving a bit fast for the speed limit, drove over a puddle and water splashed all over her, drenching the bags of groceries. She had to buy more, of course. So yeah, she didn't like Sundays. When Haruhi woke up, she didn't bother to brush out her hair and went out to the kitchen to get some water and say good morning to her dad but instead of seeing her loving Otau-san, she saw Hikaru. Trying to turn on the stove.

"HAAH!!" Haruhi screamed, jumping backwards.

"ARGH!!" Hikaru jumped up at the sudden scream and hurt himself somehow. "Hey Haruhi, you scared me. Iím trying to make breakfast. Want some?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, HIKARU!?!?!?!" Haruhi yelled.

"Oh. About that. Your dad left and he called me to stay with you. He won't be back 'til tomorrow. Kaoru went somewhere with my mom to work to on designing clothes and he wouldnít let me go and said that I should stay with you." Hikaru said cracking open some eggs into the pan.

"I don't like this. This is the worst Sunday, yet! As much as I like to be around the twins, I just don't want to be around them for the whole day. Haruhi looked up at Hikaru and saw smoke from the toaster. "Hikaru! The toaster!" She screamed.

"Huh?" Hikaru looked to where the toaster was. " AH, HELL!!" He then rushed to the toaster, unplugged and stared to an away the smoke.

"Hikaru! What did you put in there?!" Haruhi asked looking inside.

"I was trying to make something called grilled cheese sandwiches and I put it in the toaster to cook." He merely said going back to the eggs. "Oops."

"Hikaru, what did you do?" Haruhi said taking out the pieces of bread with just a little cheese on it.

"N-nothing."

"HIKARU!! YOU BURNT THE EGGS AND THE PAN!!" Haruhi yelled looking over his shoulders.

"GOMENE!"

Haruhi let out a very long sigh. "Hikaru, just please. Sit on the couch and I will cook breakfast for us, okay?"

"But I wanted to make you something when you woke up." Hikaru said sadly.

Haruhi sighed again and walked over to Hikaru and hugged him. "I know Hikaru. And it was very sweet of you to do so. But don't make anything that you don't know how to cook." She let go and started to cook. About twenty minutes later she was done cooking and they sat down to eat. The both of them kept quiet until they were finished eating and they didn't say anything to each other when they were watching T.V. Haruhi was on the other end of the couch and Hikaru was on the other side. Haruhi was flipping through the channels when a weather update warning came on.

"This just in that a very big thunderstorm is going to hit Japan all around this area." The weatherman circled a rather large area and within that area was where Haruhi lived.

"Please be prepared for power outages due to the high winds that will occur."

"Sounds pretty bad." Hikaru said bluntly.

"Yeah." Haruhi said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Huh? Why would I be mad at you, Hikaru?"

"Because I'm here."

"Why would I be mad about that?"

Hikaru didn't answer. Soon enough Hikaru and Haruhi heard the wind blowing really hard. And then a lash of lightning struck down which made Haruhi jumped up in place. Another lash of lightning came down minutes after and she jumped again and rushed over to Hikaru, hugging him tightly. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"It's okay Haruhi. Its okay." Hikaru whispered softly.

Soon enough the power in Haruhi's apartment went out and it was dark. (It was still only around like 1 p.m. and the outside was really dark so it seemed like nighttime.). This only made matters worse because now, Haruhi was even more scared. Hikaru was trying his best to calm her down but it was hard, he thought. "Shhh, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen." Hikaru said, rubbing Haruhiís back.

"You can't say that. I wouldn't call the power going out, nothing." Haruhi said gasping for her breath.

"I meant that nothing would happen to you because I'm here."

"…"

Haruhi was still gasping for breath but it calmed down and she was quiet. Hikaru realized that Haruhi had fallen asleep. Hikaru put his chin on Haruhi's head and let sleep take over him. By the time they woke up it was around 8 o'clock at night. Haruhi was the one who woke up first. She noticed that Hikaru still had his arms around her but not as tightly. She tried to get up but and not wake up Hikaru. She was able to get up but Hikaru fell off the couch in the process so that woke him up.

"Oowwww." Hikaru groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Oops. Sorry Hikaru." Haruhi said.

"How long were we sleeping?"

"Umm. I don't know. About 7 hours I think." Haruhi had bumped into something since the lights were still out. "Hikaru, help me find candles."

"'Kay. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen."

Hikaru went to the kitchen and he rammed into Haruhi.

"Ow."

"Hehe, found you."

"Hiakru, geez. Anyway, there should be candles in the bathroom, in my room and in my Otau-sanís room. You go look in the bathroom. I'll go look in my room and my Otau-san's room."

When they left for the rooms, the lights turned on. Haruhi and Hikaru came out and just looked at each other with relieved faces that there was light. They both waked to the couch and sat down. They both kept quiet for the rest of the night until they fell asleep again. The next morning, Ranka-san came home.

"HARUHI!!! WAKE UP!!!" Ranka said.

Hikaru and Haruhi both opened their eyes at the sudden outburst.

"Otau-san?" Haruhi said sleepily.

"Haruhi. You do know that you have school today? Youíre late. The both of you."

"WHAT!?!?" Haruhi yelled.

"Wait! I don't have my uniform! I left it at home!" Hikaru said.

"It's right here." Ranka pulled out the uniform form a plastic bag. "Kaoru gave it to me when I got back. Here."

Hikaru took the uniform from Ranka-san and went into the bathroom to change. When he got out, Haruhi was all ready to go.

"Hurry up, Hikaru!"

Haruhi and Hikaru left and started running towards the school.

"Hey, Haruhi. You never did leave to your friend's house, did you?" Hkaru said panting.

"…" Haruhi didn't answer. "…No, I didn't go to my friend's home. I just couldn't stand to see you guys right after you told me…you know." She said finally, panting.

"Soka…"

"I'm sorry I lied to you all."

"It's alright. Kyouya knew right off the bat when you called him." Hikaru said laughing.

Haruhi and Hikaru started to walk since they at the school now (On campus outside).

"Hikaru. Thanks for staying with me last night. I don't think I would have gotten to sleep." Haruhi said smiling slightly.

"It's nothing." He could feel his cheeks flushing.

Haruhi and Hikaru arrived in the third music and Tamaki started to yell.

"HARUHIIII!!!!!! WHAT DID THAT EVIL TWIN DO TO YOU?!?!?!?!?!"

"Senpai, he didn't do anything to me."

"WHY DID YOU STAY AT HARUHI'S HOME?!?!?!?!?"

"Tamaki senpai. He was there only to keep me company, seeing how none you guys were available."

"I WAS AVAIABLE!!!"

"Tamaki, please. The costumers are coming." Kyouya said.

Tamaki glared daggers at Hikaru the whole time until the costumers arrived. When they came in, Tamaki was being his usual flirt of guy. Kyouya told Hikaru and Haruhi to go change into their cosplay outfits, so they went into the changing rooms.

"Kawaii!! Haruhi you look so cute!!" Hikaru said.

"Shut up, Hikaru. This outfit is dumb." Haruhi went up to him and punched him (not hard).

"It was really fun spending time with you, Haruhi."

"I had fun too." Haruhi smiled.

Hikaru pulled Haruhi close to him with their faces just inches away. Haruhi started to blush slightly as Hiakru kissed her.

"Hey you gu-… WHA!!! HIKARU!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?" Tamaki screamed as he opened the changing room door. All the host club members and costumers all looked in the direction the scream came from and they all had question marks above their heads.

------

A/N: Yeah, I think I did a horrible job with this chapter. What do you guys think? Oh and I have a question. What does it mean when you add a story to alert? I don't know what it is. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey sorry for the wait. I had to study for the finals coming up and everything and also I had a hard time with this chapter and I've been working on two other stories. Heh, call me crazy but It's okay. Anyway, I want to thank the people that told me what putting a story on story alert was. I'm still a bit a new to this site. Oh yeah, almost forgot. Sorry about the last chapter and that you guys couldn't read it. Something happened to my document on word and replaced all the quotation marks with and accented 'i' and other stuff. I tried to fix all of them but the eyes can be deceiving. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my stories.

------------

Chapter 6- BooksLibrary (AHH!!!)

-Hitachiin Mansion-

The twins and their mother were all eating breakfast before school started. They really didn't say anything to each other until their mother had remembered something.

"Oh, right! Kaoru. Do you think you can go to library and get these books?" She held up a piece of paper indicating it was for Kaoru.

"Huh? Why?" Kaoru said taking the piece of paper that his mother gave him. There were about twenty books listed. All designer books, of course. "That's a lot of books, mom."

"I need them by the end of today. Hikaru and I are going on a business trip over the weekend."

"WHAT!?" Hikaru yelled.

"Oh. Sorry Hikaru, but it's only fair."

"No. It's not fair!" Hikaru yelled again, crossing his arms.

"Actually Hikaru. It is. Remember when I went on the last trip with mom and you had to stay with Haruhi, last Sunday? Well now I get to stay and you go. When the next trip comes, we can go together again." Kaoru said.

"I don't care! I'm not going without Kaoru!" Hikaru said, still angry.

"Too bad, Hikaru. You are going on the trip." Kaoru got up and put away his dishes. "Come on, Hikaru."

Hikaru got up and put away his dishes too and walked to the front door where Kaoru was waiting with both their things in his hands. They were about to leave the mansion when their mom yelled something. "Don't forget!" .

--------- 

"HARUUUHHIII!!!", yelled a young male's voice from across the hall.

Haruhi turned around in the direction of the voice and instead of seeing the owner of the voice; she saw two identical figures in front of her.

"Hello Haruhi!" the twins unisoned.

"Hey! I was talking to Haruhi first!" Tamaki said, popping out of nowhere.

"Hello there, milord. We didn't hear you." Hikaru said.

"Tamaki senpai? When did you get here?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki's eyes widened and he suddenly zipped to his corner with a dark cloud hovering over him. Haruhi had a question mark over her head until the twins kind of hit her.

"Alright, Haruhi! Let's go!"

"Go where?" She asked.

"To the club. What else, Haruhi?" Hikaru said with an odd look.

"What? I thought we were going to lunch."

"We have a big meeting today. I have no clue why, though." Kaoru said, shrugging his shoulders.

Hikaru and Kaoru took one of Haruhi's arms and dragged her off towards the third music room. When they got there, everyone was already there and they were all minding there own business, doing what they usually did. Well, except Tamaki. He actually seemed bored. Tamaki saw Haruhi when the doors opened and he rushed over to her in a blink of an eye.

"Haruhi! You're here!" He yelled happily holding Haruhi's hand.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Haruhi said.

"…Shall we begin the meeting?" Kyouya asked getting up and closing his laptop.

Everyone got each of themselves chairs and they formed a half circle. Sort of. Haruhi thought that the meeting was something of an importance since she had to skip lunch and her class. I mean, the meeting was some sort of an importance but all it was about was what their next cosplay was going to be and their four-day vacation together in summer break. Kyouya knew that the meeting was going to be quit long so he had the host club be closed for today. When all the girls heard of the news, they were all riled up, angry and sad.

"So our next cosplay is going to be 'knights in shining armor'! That's so perfect!" Tamaki said.

"Yes. And don't forget to bring your things on our next vacation, during summer." Kyouya said.

"We won't. It's only to the beach. What can we forget to bring?" Haruhi said bluntly, packing her things and get ready to go. 'And the beach is actually a _real_ one this time, too'

---------

Haruhi was walking home and she noticed that she needed to get some books for her studies, so she decided to stop by the library and check some out. It wasn't long before she arrived at the library and she saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing next to their limo talking.

"Hey, Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi called out. She ran up to them.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"I need to check out some books for my studies. What are you two doing here?"

"Well first off, Hikaru was just leaving." Kaoru started to push Hikaru back into the limo that was next to them.

"H-hey, Kaoru!" Hikaru was finally in the limo and Kaoru slammed the door in front of Hikaru's face and then the limo drove off. Kaoru waved a goodbye and then he turned to Haruhi again. "I'm only here to get some books for my mother. She needs them by the end of today."

"Do you want me to help you look for them?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure. If you're not too busy."

Haruhi and Kaoru went into the library and Kaoru just followed Haruhi. Haruhi went upstairs to the second floor of the library and found a table in the back of the room that was kind of excluded from everything else. She set her things on the table and looked at Kaoru who took a seat at the table. "This is my favorite spot. Anyway, do you know the books that your mother wants?" Haruhi asked.

"No. But she gave me a list. Here." Kaoru gave the piece of paper that had the book titles on it.

"Oh geez. This is a lot. I guess we should start to look for them. Come on."

Haruhi and Kaoru looked around for about two minutes and then they came upon the aisle that had the designer books. There were three to four and a half shelves of the books. It took them about twenty minutes to find all them. When they were done, both Kaoru and Haruhi had ten books in their arms and they walked back to the second floor and put the books on the table.

"Thanks Haruhi. I don't think I would have been able to find all of them." Kaoru plopped onto the chair.

"It's no problem. I just can't believe they didn't have the books I needed for my studies." Haruhi pouted. "I guess I should just head home now. I don't have anything else to do. Except for my homework. My dad might be worried, also."

"Okay, then. Lets get going then." Kaoru said getting up and picked up the books.

Haruhi grabbed the other half and they walked out of the library. While they were walking, they talked about some random stuff. At some times, they were making fun of Tamaki and how he's such a dramatic person all the time. Haruhi had to admit, she really felt comfortable being able to talk to Kaoru about a lot of things without saying anything insulting. Instead, the both of them just laughed at what the other said and that was something Haruhi couldn't really do with the other host club members.

"Um…Haruhi?" Kaoru kind of whispered.

"Hai? What is it?"

"Have you…decided anything…yet?"

"…No, I haven't."

"Oh…" Kaoru looked up ahead of him and he saw Haruhi's apartment complex in the distance. "I can see the complex."

"Yeah… Well, here are your books. But I can put away my things and take these books to your house if you want." Haruhi said stopping in front of her apartment.

"No. It's okay. I can carry them."

"You sure? Hmm… let me get a paper bag for you." Haruhi went inside and grabbed a big paper grocery bag and came back out. "Here. This should make it easier for you."

"Thanks Haruhi. Well, I better get going." Kaoru put all the books in the bag and picked it up. He faced Haruhi again and he kissed her on the forehead. "See you at school." And he waved goodbye and left. Haruhi followed Kaoru with her eyes until she no longer could see him and she went inside her apartment, closed the door and leaned on it. 'Oh mother in heaven…please, oh please, help me…'

----------

A/N: Did you like it? Well, the next chapter is going to be Honey senpai and the last chapter is, well you should all know. He's the only one left, lol. Anyhoo, I'll try to update a.s.a.p. But I have a lot to things to do.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait. School is being a huge pain in the… Anyway, I think I'm going to change some things when I'm writing. I'm having a bit of trouble with making my stories long… Well, I guess I just need bit more practice and more ideas. Also, I just want to give thanks to my reviewers for all that they do, lol. So anyway, I hope you like this chapter with Honey senpai! Weeeeeee!

--------------

Chapter 7- A Bittersweet Goodbye

There was about three and a half weeks left before the school year was over. Honey wanted to have a little party over the weekend, so he called Kyouya to tell him his ideas he had in mind.

"You want a party tomorrow?" Kyouya said on the other line.

"Uh huh!" Honey cheered.

"What for?" Kyouya pulled out his notebook from his nightstand and a pencil.

"Oh, just because! There's only about three weeks until summer break and I wanna spend more time with you guys, Takashi too, before we both leave." Honey said happily and with a sad tone, too.

"I see. So it's basically a 'going away' party?"

"Ummm…. I guess, sure!"

"..Okay then. Are there any conditions that you want? Like, everyone brings something?"

"No, no. Takashi and I will provide everything."

"Alright. Where is the party being held?"

"… Actually, I have no clue. I just thought of this 'party' idea a while ago. But I guess it'd be okay if it was at my house."

"…Anything else?" Kyouya asked as he took down some notes."

"Yeah! Can you call the others and tell them about the party?"

"I can do that."

"Okay! Bye Kyo-Chan!"

"Bye senpai."

_Click…_

-------------

_RING! RING! RING!_

Haruhi heard a faint ringing noise coming from outside her room. She looked at her clock and it read 8:42 a.m. _'Who could be calling now?' _Haruhi asked herself. She got up from her bed and walked to the phone.

_RING! RING! RI-!_

"Hello?" Haruhi answered sleepily.

"Haruhi? It's Kyouya." Kyouya said.

'_Why on earth is Kyouya up so early?' _Haruhi thought. "Oh, hello, Kyouya senpai. What is it that you're calling me for?"

"Honey senpai wanted me to tell you that he and Mori senpai are having a party tomorrow."

"Um. Okay. Where is-"

"Honey's home."

"I see…"

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Um, no. I don't."

"I could pick you up, if you want."

"No, no! Just tell Honey senpai to send me a limo or something…actually, why don't you give me directions to his house? Yeah, that'd be better." Haruhi said.

"Okay, then." _'So she is still trying to avoid being with any of us alone…'_ Kyouya thought. Kyouya told Haruhi the directions to get to Honey's house while she wrote them down on a piece of paper.

"Is that it?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll see you later then, senpai. Bye."

"Take care, Haruhi."

Click… 

-----------

-Mitsukuni residence-

"Takashi! I don't know how I'm going to do this party. I've never planned one before." Honey said sitting the couch.

"Why did you ask for one, then?" Mori said sitting in an armchair.

"Because the time we have with the host club is getting shorter each day!" Honey said.

"Ah"

"Don't you want to spend more time with them, Takashi?"

Mori nodded.

"Okay, then. Help me plan the party!" Honey got a piece of paper and a pencil. "First of all, we need lots of cake! Can't have a party without it!" Honey smiled.

"Don't get too much."

Honey frowned for like two seconds and he started smiling again. Honey and Mori talked about decorations and food for the party and soon they had a whole list of things that they would get. "Wow! I guess planning a party isn't so hard after all!" Honey smiled. "Lets go and buy the things we need, Takashi!"

"Ah."

Honey climbed onto Mori's shoulders and they went out of the house to go to the store. They went to all different kinds of stores and got mostly everything except for some decorations. They needed some streamers (A/N: I decided to make Honey like streamers cuz it's like really cute.) and they couldn't find a store that had the streamers Honey wanted which were his favorite color. Honey gold. "Takashi…I can't find the streamers."

"Different store." Mori said.

They left the store and they decided to go to the commoners store since they hadn't gone there yet. "I hope they have the streamers I want." Honey said.

-----------

It was around 2:20ish and Haruhi's dad wanted her to get some things for dinner and he wanted, lets say, kind of expensive and organic food. Haruhi didn't like that her father was wanting something expensive when they could get food for a cheaper price and she could make it taste just as good. Haruhi remembered that her father said something to her on her way out to the store. _**'I have a good reason for all of this, sweetheart! I can tell you don't remember and so I will tell you when you get home! Bye dear!**'_ _'What did Otua-san mean? Whatever. I don't know if the market I regularly go to has this sort of meat…I guess the supermarket over there has what Outa-san wants…'_ Haruhi was already walking towards the supermarket at this point. She turned and entered the store and looked at her surroundings. "Wow… I don't remember the supermarket being so big…" Haruhi said.

She walked inside and looked around a bit. It didn't take long before she got lost though. _'Oh man. Where the heck am I?'_ She thought as she walked through the antique area.

**-Meanwhile-**

Honey and Mori had just arrived at the same supermarket. "This is a big store for just commoners. Well, besides the mall." Honey said climbing down Mori. "Takashi. I think it would be better if we split up and look for the streamers. Then we would be able to cover more area. What do you think?" Honey asked holding Usa-Chan tightly.

Mori nodded.

"Okay! We meet back here in two hours." Honey said leaving.

"Be careful, Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"I will!"

-----------

Haruhi was walking around the store and got even more lost. "Where the hell am I?" She said. She was walking down an aisle and she hit something. "Woops." She looked ahead of her and didn't see anyone, and then something was tugging at her shirt. "Honey senpai? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hi Haru-Chan! I'm looking for some streamers for the party!" Honey said with all his flowers around him.

"Oh, is that right?" Haruhi smiled. "Um, senpai? Do you by any chance know where the meat aisle is? I'm a bit lost…"

Honey smiled. "Yeah I know!" Honey grabbed a hold of Haruhi's hand she just smiled happily down at him and they walked out of the antique area. They passed by many aisles as they walked together and they finally got to the meat area. It took them almost 15 minutes to get there. Haruhi went over to the 'beef' section and the first thing she noticed was the price. "Holy crud! That's expensive!" Haruhi said.

"What is?" Honey went on his tiptoes to get a better look at the meats.

"This beef is $5 for 3 1/2 pounds!"

Honey looked at Haruhi with a weird look. "Its only five dollars." He simply said.

"Hmmm…. Maybe there is one with a better price…" Haruhi looked around and Honey just followed her. Haruhi actually got a good deal on the beef. She got a 10-pound beef (A/N: It's a lot of beef, I know, but I just figured they would use a lot and the rest is just for any other dinner.) for five dollars. "Hmmm…. Well that's all I need. I just need to pay for everything now." Haruhi said.

"Haru-chan! I found my streamers!" Honey said popping out of nowhere.

"Those are pretty. When did you leave to go get them?" Haruhi asked bending down.

"Over there! And look! I got this for you! I already bought them." Honey took out a bunny that was holding a heart in front of it. The heart said, ** "I Love You"**

Haruhi took the bunny. "Arigato, Honey senpai."

"C'mon. Let's go so I can buy my things." Haruhi said. Honey went ahead of her and they got to the cash register. Haruhi bought her stuff and it all came up to $53.27. Pretty expensive, I'll say. Honey and Haruhi walked to the front of the store where Mori was waiting.

"Oh! Takashi! You're here already?!" Honey said leaping over to him and climbing to his shoulders.

"Ah."

"Hello Mori senpai." Haruhi said sweetly.

Mori waved.

"I have to now. I'll see you at the party Honey senpai, Mori senpai." Haruhi waved goodbye.

"Mitsukuni?" Mori said.

Honey wasn't paying attention. He was watching Haruhi walk out of the store and noticed that she pulled out the bunny he had bought her and she hugged it. That made Honey very happy and that's all he needed. He just wanted to know that he cared for her deeply. He wouldn't mind if Haruhi didn't pick him to marry to but it would make him real happy if she did. Mori walked out of the store with Honey on his shoulders and Honey said to himself, _'Goodbye Haruhi. I'll miss you to the very end of my life… That's how much I love you… too…'_

-----------

A/N: Awwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! I never thought I would end it like this actually. I thought the last line was very cute. Anyway, I do love reviews and The next chapter is Tamaki! Oh, and just an f.y.i, I don't know if I could do it but I can try and make those of you like who don't like Tamaki, like Tamaki in the chapter 8. XD But I don't know. I might change your mind. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everybody! Are you ready for chapter 8? I hope y'all like this. Oh, and a little notice, Tamaki kun _might_ be out of character just a _teenie tiny bit._ I just thought you should know but it's supposed to be that way. Oops! I said too much! Lol. Well anyway, hope you like and review! Thanks!

---------------

Chapter 8- Her "father" Wasn't being so fatherly

"_Doot, do, do, do! Doo, wap! Bap, ba, do, ba! Doot, do, wah!"_ Ranka-san sang. Ranka was in the shower scatting to himself. He was singing pretty loud too…well, loud enough that it woke up Haruhi. Haruhi rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. _'Geez…why the hell is he singing so loud?'_ Haruhi thought to herself. She walked out of her room and went into the kitchen. Her dad came out of his room with a towel wrapped around his head and waist and he walked over to Haruhi.

"Good morning, dearie!" Ranka-san said.

"Hi dad." Haruhi said drinking some water. Ranka looked down at Haruhi and soon his cheery smile went away. Haruhi looked up at her father and tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "Outa-san…are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." He replied.

"…Okay. I'm going to take a shower now and dressed." Haruhi went back into her room.

'…_Haruhi…I know you are torn between those boys. But really, you shouldn't be. I know, just as well as you, that you **love him** more than the rest. Haruhi…please come to me if you need me. I'll always be here with you to help…' _ Ranka thought to himself.

"DAD! You used all my shampoo!!" Haruhi yelled.

"Gomene, Haru!" Ranka said embarrassed. _'Are you going to help our little Haruhi too?'_

----------------

Haruhi went out to the store to buy more shampoo and thought she'd get one for her dad as well. "I think dad will like this." Haruhi put the two bottles into the basket she was carrying. "Oh, yeah. Dad wanted me to get some milk and cereal, didn't he?" Haruhi went over to the cereal aisle and was about to put the cereal into the basket when she heard a loud _THUD, THUD, THUD _noise. Haruhi jumped at the loud noise. Then, about two minutes after the thudding noise, the intercom went on.

"_Attention shoppers. There has been a big spill of milk in the dairy aisle. It may take some time before everything is cleaned up, so please be paitent. We are trying to clean it as fast as possible. Thank you for shopping." **Click**_

"What? Oh man, I was going to get milk, too." _'Now I have to go to another store' _

Haruhi said. She mentally clenched her fist.

"You can take this one." Said a very familiar voice. Haruhi turned around to face the young gorgeous blonde.

"Tamaki senpai? What are you doing here? And at a commoners store?" Haruhi said surprised.

Tamaki laughed. "You know that I like to shop at places like these, Haruhi." He smiled at her. _'Ah…why does it seem like Tamaki…is he alright?'_ Haruhi thought as she gratefully took the milk. "Haruhi…" Tamaki stopped talking and looked to another direction. Haruhi arched an eyebrow. _'Is he okay?'_

"Tamaki? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said with a little bit of red in his cheeks. _'Oh my gosh! He's blushing!'_ Haruhi had barely ever seen Tamaki blush before. "Haruhi?" Tamaki said.

"Hai?" Haruhi said.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Tamaki said sheepishly.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and Tamaki felt her gaze on him, so he looked up at her to see her smiling. "Sure, why not?" She grinned. _'Whoa… Did Haruhi just say "yes"?'_ Tamaki thought surprisingly. "Okay! How about tomorrow night? Pick you up at 7:30?"

"Fine by me. I'll see you then." Haruhi waved goodbye, since she got what she needed and went to buy everything. Tamaki went about walking around the store and was thinking to himself. _'Haruhi… What made you say "yes"?'_

Haruhi went inside her apartment and suddenly realized two things that had happened. Not once, did Tamaki call her 'daughter' during their conversation and that she just agreed to go on a date with Tamaki. "Why did I just say 'yes to Tamaki senpai?" She said quietly to herself.

"Haru! Hello my darling!" Ranka-san said.

"Dad? I thought you were going to work. Don't you usually leave about at this time?" Haruhi asked.

"Day off."

"Oh. I see."

Ranka-san's smile turned flat and he looked at Haruhi. "Um, Haruhi dear. I think we should talk."

"Really? About what?"

"I know you don't know that I know about this but I know about those boys proposing to you." (A/N: LOL. I really like that line. Sorry if it's confusing but maybe you should say it slowly, then you'll get it. )

Haruhi's attention immediately shifted to her father. "What?"

"Haru, come sit." Ranka patted the cushion next to him.

"Dad... How?…"

"I know you're confused but you'll pull through. You're strong." Ranka-san grabbed Haruhi into his arms and he hugged her tight.

"Oh dad…I don't know what to do..." Tears started to fall down Haruhi's cheeks.

"Just think about it more. You'll understand soon enough." Ranka whispered. "I'll always be here for you."

**-3 Hours Later-**

_RING! RING! RING!_

_RING! RING! RI-!_

"Hello?" answered a sleepy Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" said a shadowy voice.

"Oh. Kyouya senpai. What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"It's about Tamaki." Kyouya said coldly.

"Tamkai senpai? What's wrong with him?"

"You've noticed that Tamaki doesn't seem quite like himself, right?"

"Ah…Yeah."

"There's something wrong. He never acts like this unless he's real upset or that he's convinced that he won't get what he truly wishes." Kyouya simply said.

Haruhi was quiet. _'Tamaki…'_

"I have to go now Haruhi. I'll see you in five days."

"Five days?" Haruhi said.

"What? You already forgot about the Host Club's vacation together?" Kyouya smiled.

"Oh. Yeah I guess I did."

"Well, I'll see you then. Bye Haruhi."

"Bye Kyouya senpai."

_Click!_

---------------

Today was Haruhi's date with Tamaki, and of course, Ranka-san knew all about it. Ranka-san walked to Haruhi's room holding a sundress. "Haruhi dear! I have the perfect dress for your date tonight!" _'Even though you're on a date with THAT boy…' _Ranka mentally clenched his fist.

"Dad. That's a sundress." Haruhi said. (A/N: Oh and this takes place at fiveish p.m.)

"Would he really tell the difference? It's a beautiful dress." Ranka was right though. It was a really beautiful dress. It was a nice golden yellow spaghetti strap with a bright yellow sash around the waist. It was knee length so it would show Haruhi's smooth, vibrant legs. The dress really brought out Haruhi's big brown eyes. "KAWAIII!!! Haru dear! You look beautiful!!!" Ranka-san wailed.

"Dad." Haruhi said.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Oh. That must be Tamaki senpai." Haruhi said. She walked over to the door and opened it to see the handsome young blonde. He wasn't really "dressed" up. He was wearing some really nice blue jeans and was wearing a nice blue long sleeved shirt with a black jacket. "Hey."

"Hi my precious daughter!!!!" Tamaki boasted.

"Ahem!" Ranka-san cleared his throat.

"Oh. Hi Mr. Fujioka." Tamaki said.

"Why don't we go, senpai?" Haruhi persisted. Haruhi really didn't want her dad to hurt Tamaki.

"Alright. Let's go." Tamaki led Haruhi down the steps and they went into the limo. Ranka waved goodbye. _'Haruhi…Please choose wisely about who you want to marry… I'll be rooting for HIM… the one YOU truly love…'_ Ranka went inside of the apartment.

--------------

"So um. Where are we going exactly?" Haruhi asked as she turned her head from the window to look at Tamaki.

"It's a surprise." Tamaki winked.

"I see." Haruhi turned her head back to look out the window. A few more minutes passed by and they had arrived at their 'date' place thing…

"We're here." Tamaki smiled. He held out his hand. Haruhi didn't take it though. She climbed out of the car.

"Wow…" Haruhi was brought to a beautiful garden with many with many wildflowers and there was a table with two chairs on opposite sides of each other. "What is this place? I've never seen it before." Haruhi said.

"It's my private garden. Do you like it?" Tamaki said as he led Haruhi to her seat.

"It's beautiful. It must have taken a long time to get it were it's at now." Haruhi sat down.

"Are you hungry? I brought some food." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, a bit." Tamaki got out a picnic basket and took out some sandwiches. Roast beef and cheddar sandwiches, to be exact. Tamaki handed Haruhi a sandwich and they ate.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki said after swallowing.

"Hm?"

"Why did you come on this date with me?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki for a moment before she spoke. "Honestly, I have no idea."

Tamaki laughed. "And you say I'M odd."

"You are! You can be such a drama queen." Haruhi said blunty.

"Heh. I guess you're right." Tamaki and Haruhi had finished eating.

"So Haruhi. Um, did you decide….yet?" Tamaki was afraid to ask.

"…No…"

"I see." They both fell silent for a long time. They didn't try to look at each other for a split second. They just sat there. Doing nothing but look up at the stars. Finally, after the five-minute silence, Haruhi said something. "Tamaki senpai?"

"Hai? What is it?"

"If I didn't pick you, how would you feel? Be honest about it, please."

Tamaki stared at Haruhi for a second or two. "Honestly…I'd be sad. But I'd also be happy since you're with someone you truly love. Haruhi, I just want you to follow your heart. Listen to your own thoughts, your own conscience, your own mind. Follow the path you think is right."

"…Oh…"

"Haruhi, whoever you pick is going to be very lucky. And I'm positive everyone you didn't choose will be happy for you anyway. Always remember this, Haruhi. The Host Club is a family and forever will be…and you're apart of the family. We all will still love you no matter what." Tamaki words were very strongly said but he said them with love and care. Haruhi's eyes were tearing up slightly.

"…Uh, I think it's getting late." Haruhi said getting up.

Tamaki looked at his phone. "Oh you're right." Tamaki packed everything and walked over to Haruhi who was waiting at the entrance of the garden. The limo was already there to pick them up. Tamaki opened the door for Haruhi and she went in. Tamaki went in after. As the car drove off to Haruhi's apartment, Tamaki and Haruhi were silent again. They were like this for the whole ride. When they arrived at her apartment, Tamaki led her to the door.

"I had a wonderful time." Haruhi smiled.

"Me too… Well, I guess this is goodbye." Tamaki said.

"Yeah…"

Tamaki lifted Haruhi's chin and kissed her. Haruhi's eyes widened and after about 20ish seconds, she broke the kiss.

"I'll see you in five days." Tamaki said as he walked down her steps.

"Alright. Bye Tamaki." Haruhi opened the door, went in and shut the door behind her.

Tamaki was at his limo and looked at the Haruhi's apartment door. _'You called me "Tamaki"…'_ He went in the limo and then the car drove off with a smiling Tamaki.

-------------------

A/N: SOO?? How do you like? This was my longest chapter…wow…Anyway, I didn't mean for it to seem that Haruhi likes Tamaki kun more than the rest, but she doesn't. I'm still debating on whom she's going to choose…or if she's going to choose anyone at all…o.0 Ohhh hoh hoh. Mystery!! Lol. Well that's everyone. You can pretty much guess wat the next chapter is going to be, right? Well. I'll try to get chapter 9 up soon! Hope you liked enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hmmm… how long has it been since the last time I last updated? Well Just to let you guys know, I have no computer anymore so I have to go to the library now I guess. Anyway, sorry it took so long but here. Read!

Chapter 9- Hunny Confesses

"Dad! Where is my other suitcase? And my shoes?" Haruhi was in her bedroom packing

"I don't know… Oh! Did you look in my closet? I'm pretty sure it's in there when I went out that one time!" Ranka said. He was in the kitchen making some eggs.

Haruhi walked into her father's bedroom and started to search for the suitcase. She opened the closet door and pushed aside clothes, shoe boxes, and other things and found her luggage bag (A/N: or suitcase, whatever you call it ) when she opened it, she saw a picture. "…Mom…" Haruhi was holding the picture and she smiled. Haruhi walked out the room and her father looked over his shoulder.

"Ah, so you found it." He said sitting down at the table.

Haruhi went back into her room to finish packing. She packed mostly everything that was in her room (at least her clothes…). Once she finished she went to go eat.

_Ting, Ding, Dong!_

It was Haruhi's phone.

"Hello?" Haruhi answered.

"Hey, Haruhi! Are you done?!" Tamaki asked happily.

"Hai, I'm done."

"Okay! We'll be come pick you up right now!" He said.

_...beep..._

"They coming?" Ranka put a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Yeah."

"Alright." Ranka got up. "Here! Put this on!" He grabbed a dress out of nowhere and handed it to her. "Put it on right now!" He shoved Haruhi into the her room and shut the door.

"H-hey! Dad! They might be here soon!" Haruhi slumped onto her bed. Knowing her father, he was probably sitting in front of the door, holding it shut. So Haruhi changed into the dress.

"There… Okay!! Dad, I'm done!" Haruhi said.

Ranka opened the door. "Awww! You look beautiful!" He smiled.

"Haru-chan looks pretty!"

Haruhi knew that cute boy tone. She looked at the front door and saw Hunny senpai with Mori and the others. "Oh. Hi everybody."

"Awww! Haruhi, you look so pretty and cute in that dress!" Tamaki said along with Kaoru and Hikaru.

" Come on. We have to get going before traffic starts to build." Kyoya said.

"Okay, okay. Let me get my things. Ranka was holding her things so he handed her the bags. He then hugged her tightly and whispered something to her. When he let go Haruhi walked over to the host club. "Alright, let's go!" she smiled. Mori took ahold of Haruhi's bags with a nice smile and Haruhi smiled back. Hunny grabbed Haruhi's hand and they walked to the limo. Tamaki had been talking to Kyoya to stop rushing everyone. Mori put the bags in the trunk with the help of the limo driver and Hikaru and Kaoru were reading some magazine in the limo. As soon as everyone was ready the gang got in and they left. Ranka was watching them from the window and when they left, he went into his room.

--

Everyone was talking to each other in the car and having fun. You could hear Hunny talking to Mori and eating his cake. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing because they played a trick on Tamaki again. But Haruhi was just looking down at her lap with her hands folded.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"N-nothing. I'm just thinking." Haruhi half smiled.

"Alright…" Kyoya wasn't even looking at her. _'…Haruhi doesn't really talk with us about things anymore…'_ He thought to himself.

Haruhi was thinking about her whole situation with the marriage proposals and stuff. She still couldn't decide who she would want to actually marry. She had no clue. She thought that if she tried to avoid them as long as possible, maybe her feelings for them wuld go away and she could just be friends with them.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki was looking her.

"You okay Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh? I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I said your name about 3 times. You didn't answer." Tamaki said.

"Oh… It's okay, really I'm fine." She said.

Everyone looked at Haruhi for awhile. They were very concerned. They wanted to know what was wrong!

"Hey Kyoya! When are we going to get to the beach house?" Hikaru asked.

"In a few minutes." Kyoya replied.

Just as Kyoya said, they arrived at the beach in a few minutes. It was around 2 p.m. still and it was like 80 degrees outside. When everyone got out of the limo, Hunny ran straight to the sand.

"Oh, Takashi! C'mon! lets go swim!" he said.

"Unpack first. Then we can go swim." Mori said.

"Okay!" Hunny bounced back to the car and grabbed his things and ran into the beach house.

When they went inside the house, it was practically a mansion. Haruhi felt kinda small.

"Kaoru, lets go find a good room." Hikaru said.

"Okay." Kaoru and Hikaru ran up the stairs.

"Haruhi. I picked out your room for you." Kyoya said.

"What? Why?" Haruhi turned to Kyoya.

"Because you'll like it. Come with me." Kyoya walked over the stair case and Haruhi followed him with her bags in her hands. They walked down a hall and walked to the very end of it. "Right in there." He pointed out. Haruhi put down her things and opened the door.

"…Wow…" She walked into the room. As Haruhi said, the room was like "wow". It had really nice furniture and it had two glass doors that lead to a balcony which had a view of the beach where the sun setted. "Arigato Senpai." Haruhi smiled.

"Its nothing." Kyoya then walked out and went somewhere.

Haruhi walked out to the balcony and took in the view.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Come outside and play with me and Takashi!" Hunny was on the beach and had his bunny floaty with him. And Takashi was out there with him too.

"Oh, okay!" Haruhi went outside but it took her longer than she had anticipated 'cause she got lost.

--

Haruhi and Hunny senpai where on the beach with Mori senpai making a huge sand castle. Tamaki was in the water with the twins. He was swimming after them because they unexpectedly pushed Tamaki into the water .

"There! Yay! Takashi, this castle is so cool!" He smiled.

Mori nodded.

"Yup. Good job Hunny senpai." Haruhi swiped her hands together to get the sand off and went over to sit on a chair. She was tired.

Hunny played with everyone else and made everyone else too exaughsted to play anymore. Even Mori was getting a little pooped out.

Tamaki sighed heavily. "Hunny, You tired all of us so much. Aren't you tired yet?"

"Look. He even made Mori tired. He's sleeping in the sand." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Awww… You're all sleepy?" Hunny didn't even seem the teeniest bit sleepy either. Haruhi was awake though but she wanted to go inside so everyone went into the house. Tamaki and the twins had to carry Mori inside. It was funny because of their faces. They plopped Mori onto the sofa and they fell onto the floor.

"Man! huff, huff Mori is heavy!" Hikaru said.

Haruhi was laughing but stopped when she felt someone tugging on her dress.

"Haru-chan… I'm sleepy now… Can you bring me to my room?" Hunny said.

"Sure." Haruhi picked Hunny up and he instantly fell asleep in her arms. Since Haruhi didn't know where Hunny's room was, since he fell asleep before she could ask, she just brought him to her room.

--

When Haruhi got to her room, she placed Hunny onto her bed and Hunny's eyes opened. "Haruhi…" he said sleepily.

"What is it?" Haruhi was looking down at him.

"…Wanna make a castle tomorrow?"

Haruhi smiled. _'That was a weird question' _she laughed to herself. "Sure."

Hunny's eyes closed again and Haruhi walked out of the room before hearing Hunny mumble something.

"...Haruhi... I don't want you to choose me anymore... spending time like this... is more fun..." Hunny smiled and finally closed his eyes.

--

A/N: Awwww. Anyway, I didn't really stick to what I actually wrote in my journal but I like this better anyway. I'm sorry for making you wait… And I'm going to make you wait a long time again. I need to get back into my mood of writing again. Sorry! ;; But tell me what you think! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I last updated my story…. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for like ever. So I guess I'll let you guys get your next chapter about Tamaki.

--

Chapter 10- Her first savior

"_Everybody…I- I've decided who I want to marry…" Haruhi suddenly said._

_The host club members looked at her in shock._

"_Really? Who is it, Haru-chan?" Hunny said._

"_I… choose…," She said slowly, "I've chosen Tamaki!" _

_Tamaki's eyes widened. He stood up slowly and walked over to Haruhi. She was blushing beet red. "I can't believe you chose me." He said._

"_I…really love you Tamaki." Haruhi smiled._

_Tamaki leaned looked at Haruhi straight in the eyes, leaned down to meet her lips with his and—_

"Mmmm… I love you too Haruhi…" Tamaki said. He opened his eyes and realized that he had been dreaming all along…and that he had been kissing the pillow. "Goodness… that was just a dream? Dang it…"

_Knock, knock_ "Tamaki. Open the door." Called a familiar voice.

Tamaki got out of bed and walked to the door. When he opened it, none other than Kyouya walked into the room, fully dressed in nice clothes. "Where are you going?"

"Out. My father wants to have an urgent meeting with some people and he wants me there for some reason he did not tell me." Kyouya simply stated. "Oh. Hikaru and Kaoru went to their mother's for business, Hunny senpai and Mori senpai went out to the dojo to make sure everything is okay there. So that leaves you and Haruhi here to watch the house. We all will be gone for about the whole day so I trust that you will be a good boy and not do anything stupid to Haruhi?" Kyouya's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that I don't have anything important I should be doing?" Tamaki crossed him arms.

"You don't. I already checked and your schedule is full of nothing." He said bluntly.

"… Oh gosh! I have no life!" Tamaki threw his arms in the air.

"Yeah, you don't." Kyouya went to the door, "Well I'd best be off." And closed the door.

"Hmmm… I have the whole day with my Haruhi" Tamaki said with a grin.

"Don't even think about it!" Kyouya called form the hallway.

--

Haruhi woke up with the sun upon her face. "Ugh. It's so bright… but its nice out at least." Haruhi shifted in her bed, her face in her pillow.

_SLAM_

"GOOD MORNING MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!!" Tamaki barged into the room.

"Ugh!" Haruhi moaned and stuck her head under her pillow.

"I HAVE BREAKFAST FOR YOU!" He held a tray and placed on Haruhi's lap when she finally got up.

"…Tamaki senpai… two eggs and an orange?" She looked at her lap and it was literally two whole eggs (shell and all) on a plate, a glass cup and an orange. "What the hell kind of breakfast is this?"

"Um… one that your supposed to make… I figured that I gave you the stuff you'd make the eggs and O.J." Tamaki half smiled.

Haruhi became irritated and got out of bed. She went downstairs to the kitchen. Tamaki followed her. Haruhi cooked her own breakfast and made Tamaki toast. Once they sat at the table, it was a bit too quiet for her. "Where is everybody?"

"They had things to do. They'll be out almost all day."

Haruhi ate her food.

"Hey! Do you want to go somewhere?" Tamaki asked.

"Like where?" Haruhi asked. The way she said it was like "I don't want to go anywhere but I'll ask anyway."

"The market! You know! The place where a bunch of commoners go for cheap things?"

"You mean the flea market?" Haruhi said emotionless.

"Yeah, that place."

Haruhi grimaced. Tamaki looked at her with a sad smile on his face. "Oh c'mon. I'll buy you something if you want."

Haruhi was already done eating her food and finished off her freshly squeezed O.J., which wasn't all that great. "Fine. I'll go but only because there doesn't seem like there would be anything to do around here." She said.

"Great! I'll take this and you can get ready!" Tamaki walked to the kitchen.

Just as Haruhi got to the stairs, she stopped. "How exactly are we getting to the flea market? Do you even know where it is?"

"Umm… we'll walk and I'll ask around. All I know that there's one around town." Tamaki put the dishes in the sink and Haruhi went to her room. _"What an airhead he can be."_ She thought.

--

It had been almost what seemed to be two hours of walking around town, looking for the flea market. Tamaki had no clue as to where he was going until he went up to this couple holding a bunch of things. "Did you come back from the flea market?" He asked.

"Oh, why yes we did sir." Said the young woman who was noticeably infatuated with Tamaki.

"Just down the road. There's a big sign that says "Flea Market" said the young man who was clearly angry.

"Thank you." Tamaki smiled.

Haruhi said thank you as they walked away from the couple. Tamaki and Haruhi walked for another 10 minutes and then they reached the market. There were so many people that you would almost feel claustrophobic. They walked around and Tamaki stopped by a table. "What is this?" He asked. Haruhi looked at him embarrassed and the sales lady looked at him weirdly.

"Um. Tamaki senpai, that's a hand can opener." Haruhi sighed.

"The one at home doesn't look like this." Tamaki set the can opener down.

"That's because--hey!" Tamaki had pulled Haruhi away from the table. He saw a rack of clothes that he seemed to be interested in. He pulled out a blue striped, long sleeved, button shirt. "What do you think? Is it me?" He smiled.

"…Yeah. It makes your eyes stand out more." Haruhi half smiled.

Tamaki blushed slightly. Then he decided to buy the shirt. "Gosh. This place is so cool! Haruhi, do you want anything? There's a lot of neat stuff." He asked.

"Nothing seems to spark my interest yet…" Haruhi said. They walked pass a bunch of tables with many things of new looking toys and furniture and mostly old junk that could still be used. Then they passed a table with nothing but stuffed animals. There were a lot of little children at this table with their parents. Haruhi spotted a bear that looked almost exactly like Tamaki's bear. She picked it up and stared at it for a while. "Look." She said, showing the bear to Tamaki.

"Hey! That looks like my bear! Just without the missing eye and ribbon around it's neck." He said.

"I bet I could sew on another black button and it would look great and look like your bear." Haruhi took out some money and paid for the bear. She also had bought a bunny too.

Tamaki blushed. "Hey, you know I'm hungry, are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go eat!" He said rather quickly. There was food place in a small building and there were benches outside. "Haruhi stay out here, 'kay?"

"Yeah…" she said. Haruhi looked around for bit and looked up at the sky. "I… hadn't realized how gray the sky got. I didn't even notice that the sun was going away…" Haruhi said to herself. _"I have a bad feeling…"_

And sure enough, that bad feeling became real and Haruhi started to hear a low roar of thunder. She shuddered at the noise. Soon she saw people starting to pack up their things and leave. Then she heard it. The roar of the thunder seemed to be angry and children started screaming and crying. Haruhi couldn't help her self but scream at the loud noise and run into the women's bathroom.

Tamaki heard the thunder as well and he began to worry. It wasn't raining yet when he ran outside. He didn't get to buy anything. "Shoot. Where are you Haruhi!?" He yelled

He thought of a place quickly of where Haruhi would go and then he saw the women's bathroom. It had just started to rain cats and dogs and it didn't take very long for Tamaki to get soaked. He rushed into the bathroom to see that Haruhi was cradling herself in an open stall, clutching onto the stuffed bear she had bought. Tamaki went over to her and hugged her. As soon as felt his presence, she let go of the bear and covered her ears."Tamaki…" she whispered.

"It's okay now... everything will be fine." Tamaki said in soft voice. He noticed the bear that fell onto the floor and picked it up. he tried to put it in Haruhi's lap but she rejected it.

Hharuhi wanted to say, "I don' want the bear if you're already here..." but the words couldn't come out.

Haruhi and Tamaki sat there for a while until some people came into the bathroom, looking for them apparently.

"See! I told you that Tama-chan and Haru-chan would be in here!" Hunny smiled as he climbed off of Mori.

"Tono... Didn't you watch the forecast? There was going to be a storm today." Hikaru stated.

"Not so loud. Haruhi fell asleep." Tamaki cradled Haruhi in his arms. Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes as they walked out of the bathroom.

_"Well at least he didn't do anything stupid... I hope."_ Kyouya thought.

--

A/N: Yay! Anyway? what do you think? Was it okay? Rewiews please!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I realized that I have more chapters with Tamaki in them... i think its because it's easier to portray his personality... but anyway. im so excited about this chapter! I think it's one of my favorites and it is a Kyouya chapter although he might be a bit OOC but he's supposed to be that way at this point. Everyone is. So enjoy, for you HaruhiXKyouya fans.

--

Chapter 11- The Phone Call

Today had to be the most beautiful days of the week. There were no clouds in the sky and it was very sunny and humid so the host club decided to hang out on the beach. There were many people that day. A lot of the girls kept looking at the host club blushing a light pink. But there were some boys that were glancing at Haruhi, since she wasn't dressed in boyish clothes. She was wearing a sun dress that Hikaru and Kaoru had picked out for her.

"Haruhi!! You're so cute!!" Tamaki was holding a volleyball (Does he know how to play that?)

Haruhi smiled a small smile.

"It's a good thing that we brought some of mother's clothes with us." Kaoru said. "Right Hikaru?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hikaru turned to look at Tamaki. "Tono! Let's play already!"

"Okay!" Tamaki went into place before the net and right when he was ready to serve, one of three girls approaced him.

"Um... Hi! My friends and I were wondering if we could join your game?" She said. The other two girls mumbled somthing to themselves.

"Why of course you can, beautiful." Tamaki winked at her playfully.

The girls squealed and cheered to themselves and then they seperated to make the teams even. Haruhi watched them play a little and then turned her attention to Hunny and Mori who were in the water. Hunny was on top of Mori's shoulders playing with a beachball with two girls who were in the same position as they were. Everyone was having a great time. Haruhi and Kyouya were on the beach under a beach umbrella.

"Don't you want to be in the water?" Kyouya had his eyes closed.

"Uh... no, not really." Haruhi said.

Kyouya opened his right eye to look at her but he couldn't see her face. He did notice that something was on her mind. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine... Just thinking is all." Haruhi still didn't look at Kyouya.

A few moments later Haruhi and Kyouya heard Hunny's voice become closer and louder. "Haru-chan! Want some ice cream?!" Hunny was running towards her with two ice cream cones, one in each hand. Mori was walking right behind him.

"Hunny senpai! You shouldn't run in the sand or-"

"...Uwaaahhh! The ice cream!" Hunny fell right in front of Haruhi, his face was covered in sand and so was the ice cream. Mori had lifted him up.

Haruhi laughed a bit and looked at him. "Hunny senpai, you shouldn't run in the sand or this is what happens." She got up and reached her hand out. "Come on. Let's go get another one." She smiled.

Hunny smiled as well and he sprung right uip and grabbed her hand. Mori was still expresionless and sat down next to Kyouya, watching Haruhi and Hunny go to the ice cream man that was there on the street.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_

"Hello?..." Kyouya answered his phone. Mori looked at him. "Haruhi? What about her?... I see. That's a good thing tho-... I see... So that's why... Okay, I'll tell him." Kyouya hung up his phone and got up. Mori just looked at him, a little confused and curious but then he saw that Haruhi and Hunny were coming back.

Tamaki saw Kyouya coming towards him. "Hi Kyouya! do you wanbt to play?" He asked.

"No. Tamaki, I have to talk to you in private." Kyouya said.

Tamaki walked to Kyouya away from hearing range of the girls and the twins.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "I just received a call from your father about Haruhi."

"My dad? Why? What'd he say?"

"He said that Haruhi was offered a scholarship to Harvard law."

"Oh... Was that it? Well that's not all that bad." Tamaki shrugged.

"Let me finish." Kyouya said. "Anyway, Haruhi was given 3 weeks to respond to Harvard about the scholarship since it's a full one. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't give up an opportunity like this but..."

"But what?" Tamkai said confused.

"The thing is, if Haruhi accepts the scholarship, she has to leave immediately to America and learn English. But until then she will have a translater."

Tamaki was speachless. "She'll have to leave right away?... Does Haruhi know that you know?"

"No. I just got the call a few minutes ago."

Tamaki saw Haruhi smiling with Hunny, eating their ice cream. "I'm guessing we can't really stop her."

"I would doubt it would be possible." Kyouya crossed his arms.

"Tama-chan! Kyou-chan! Want to play in the water?" Hunny was waving his arms. Mori was standing up.

"I still have a game, Hunny senpai!" Tamaki waved his arm and ran back to the volleyball game.

"I'm okay, Hunny senpai." Kyouya was walking back to where Haruhi was sitting.

"Come on, Mitsukuni." Mori said.

Haruhi smiled at Hunny as he said 'see you in a bit'. Kyouya sat back in his chair and he could still see that Haruhi was troubled as soon as her smile faded.

--

It was about 7 at night now and everyone was back inside. Hikaru and Kaoru were watching the television (Do they watch T.V.?), Mori and Hunny were having cake and tea with Kyouya, Haruhi was in her room and Tamaki was outside talking on the phone.

"Are you serious, dad?" Tamaki sort of yelled into the phone.

"Of course I am son. Haruhi is great student who is very smart. I'm sure Harvard would be very glad to have her as their student."

"She's only becoming a second year, high school student! Why do they want her to go now?"

"Like I said, she's very smart and has growing potential. I'm sure she can handle it."

Tamaki paused to think of what to say. "Well... Haruhi's is too young to go to Harvard." He said frustrated.

"... And you don't believe that asking for Haruhi's hand in marriage was too young for you kids? Besides, there have been younger children that have gone and graduated from universities. Haruhi is no different." Tamaki could hear his father smirk.

"I still don't think you should force her into going."

"I'm not. It's all up to her if she really wants to go. I'm just doing what Harvard asked me to do... Anyway, I should go now. I have some other buisness matters to take care of.-- _click_"

Tamaki sighed and hung up his phone. "Dang it..."

Haruhi was in her room sitting at her desk with only the desk lamp on. _'What should I do? Should i take the scholarship or not? It's such a great opportunity... ugh...'_

_Knock, knock, knock_ "Haruhi? Can I come in?"

Haruhi got out of her chair and opened the door. "Hello Kyouya senpai. Do you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Kyouya walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Oh. About what?" Haruhi closed the door and sat on the bed next to him.

"I got a call from Tamaki's father and told me that you were offered a full scholarship to Harvard. Which I might add is somewhat difficult."

"... So you know huh? Does Tamaki senpai know?" Haruhi seemed dissaponited.

"Yes he does." Kyouya looked at her but she was staring off into space.

There was a short pause.

"Kyouya senpai, do you think I should go?" Haruhi asked still not looking at him.

"That is not something for me to answer although I do agree with Tamaki's father that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Haruhi didn't say anything. She felt the bed go down a little as Kyouya shifted his weight onto his hand, as he leaned closer to Haruhi.

"Haruhi..." Kyouya said sauvly.

Haruhi finally turned to look at him and found his face only a few inches away from hers. She became flustered and blushed slightly. Kyouya didn't know what he was doing, his body was acting on its own.

"If you do decide to go... none of us will stop you." Soon enough, Kyouya's mind went blank. He was acting unconciously but he still knew of what was going on. Kyouya leaned even closer to Haruhi and his face was next to her ear.

Haruhi was getting really nervous but she couldn't move. She was stunned by the feeling of his breath on her neck.

"I love you, Haruhi." He whispered. Kyouya backed away to look into Haruhi's beautiful brown eyes and then he smiled a somewhat devilish smile as he leaned in once more to kiss her.

Haruhi still couldn't move.

Once the kiss broke, Kyouya looked at Haruhi again and put a hand on her shoulder as he got up. "Good night." He opened the door and stood in the doorway for a moment and then he left.

Haruhi's face was completely red and she flopped onto her bed.

--

Kyouya went back downstairs to sit at the table with Hunny and Mori.

"Want some more tea, Kyou-chan?" He said, flowers fluttering around him.

"Yes, thank you." Kyouya smiled as he sat down.

Hunny gave Kyouya a cup of tea and started eating his cake. Hunny stared sat Kyouya for an instant and looked at Mori. "Kyou-chan looks really happy." He whispered.

Mori looked at Kyouya too. "Nnn. He was with Haruhi." Mori whispered back.

Kyouya did look happy. Which was rare but Hunny and Mori were happy, in a way, for him because he was always somewhat cold to people and him finally opening up was a great thing.

--

A/N: Yaaaaay! I'm done! What did you think? They finally kissed! xD Lol. Reveiws please!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: OMG. Finally! I like this chaoter a lot. I don't have much to say right now but this is a rather short chapter so, I do hope you enjoy this chapter! MoriXHaruhi.

--

Chapter 12- My Comfort and Safety

Haruhi was sitting on her bed with a book on her lap. She'd been side tracked from her book for a while now. _'Only two more days of this place...'_ She got out of her bed and walked to her balcony door and the sun was just starting to rise. In the coner of her eye, Haruhi saw a dark figure walking along the beach. She opened the door and called to it.

"Mori senpai?"

The dark figure stopped walking and turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Mori. "Haruhi...?" Mori's voice was too low for someone so far away to hear but when he had looked up, Haruhi wasn't at her balcony anymore.

Mori turned around in confusion. He knew someone called his name but no one was there. How strange. All of a sudden, something tapped on his shoulder.

"Good morning senpai." Haruhi had a small smile on her face.

Mori's eyes widened in surprise. "Haruhi..."

Haruhi still was smiling her small smile but she wasn't looking at Mori. She was facing the ocean, looking aty the sun rise. He turned to look at the sun too. Mori would glance at Haruhi occasionally. Why was she up at 4 in the morning?

"I couldn't sleep so I've been up all night." Haruhi said not looking at Mori.

Mori had a slight shocked expression on his face. It was like Haruhi had read his mind and answered his question.

"You were probably wondering why I'm up so early, right?" She said.

Mori looked at her. "Yes."

They watched the sunrise together. It was rather nice to have it be quiet for a while and only hear the waves crashing along the shore and rocks. Haruhi felt like she could understand Mori in slience although she liked it when Mori talked too. The other thing she liked from being with Mori was that he always gave off a vibe that would make her feel very safe. Even if you were surrounded by a dozen police officers.

"Haruhi...?" Mori started.

"...Haru-chan! Takashi!"

Haruhi and Mori turned around to see Hunny running to them carrying Bun Bun with him.

"Mitsukuni." (Oh, his one word fetish, lol)

"Hunny senpai? Why are you here?" Haruhi asked.

"I came looking for Takashi because he didn't wake me up to go jogging with him." Hunny said sadly.

"You woukldn't wake up." Mori said. "You also hit me in your sleep."

"...I'm sorry!" Hunny hugged Mori's legs.

"Oh Haru-chan! Takashi and I are going back to the dojo today. Wanna come?" Hunny looked up at Haruhi as he was still holding Mori's legs.

"Ah... sure." Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Oh and Haru-chan?" Hunny finally let go of his grip on Mori. "Can I talk to you for a bit?" Hunny grabbed her hand and pulled Haruhi over to where Mori couldn't hear.

The two were talking about something serious because Hunny's happy-go-lucky expression changed. What were they talking about?

Once they had finished talking, Haruhi said that she was going to her room to change and make breakfast. Hunny was with Mori again and his happy-go-lucky expression was back.

"What did you talk to her about?" Mori asked curiosly.

Hunny just looked at the ocean. "I told her that I changed my mind about marriage." He smiled.

--

It was already around 9 and Haruhi was cooking for the others as they woke up. When she was done, Mori and Hunny were waiting for her at the door.

"Wait! Where are you taking our precious daughter!?" Tamaki was standing, holding a fork in his hand.

"The dojo!" Hunny said.

They left before Tamaki could reply.

**-Hunny and Mori's dojo-**

"So this is what your dojo looks like." Haruhi said. The dojo looked very japanese traditional housing. Very simple yet complex.

"Yup! C'mon! Let's go inside!" Hunny bounced over to the door.

Hunny opened the door to see a somewhat old man standing right there in front of the door.

"Mitsukuni, Takashi-san." He said. "...So glad you could make it today!"

"Hello sensei." Mori said.

The sensei saw Haruhi and smiled. "Oh ho ho ho... Who's girlfriend is she?" The old man smiled.

"Ah! I'm just their good friend, sensei-san." Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Ri-ght" The old man smiled. "Anyway, Mitsukuni-san. You're going to be my helper today with class."

"Okay!" Hunny smiled.

Everyone entered the dojo and went through another sliding door. There was a class full of students in uniform. Hunny went to change into the training uniforms. Mori and Haruhi sat at the back of the class. When Hunny was finished changing, the sensei started the class. Every student stood up and got into ready position. (Whatever that is) Sensei had done some moves with Hunny as an example and Haruhi watched as the class tried to imitate the move.

"Haruhi?" Mori whispered.

"Yes?" Haruhi said.

"I'll show you the meditation room"

Mori turned around and opened the sliding door that was right behind them. The room was dimmly lit by the candles on an alter. Mori and Haruhi went inside and Mori closed the door. Mori went and sat on his knees in front of the candle lit alter. Haruhi did the same thing.

Mori had closed his eyes and already started to meditate and so Haruhi closed her eyes as well. The candles in the room really made Haruhi feel very free and relaxed. It was like she was letting all her stress just flush right out her system and she was able to relax. _'What an extremely pleasant feeling...'_

_Thunp_

Mori opened his eyes when something had fallen on his shoulder. "Haruhi..." Haruhi fell asleep. Mori smiled a small smile. _'That's why you shouldn't stay up all night...'_

Mori had gently rested Haruhi on the floor and gave her his coat to rest her head. Mori layed down next her and watched her sleep. She seemed so peaceful while she slept.

"Haruhi..." Mori started. "I want to keep you safe. I never want to see you cry or get hurt. It will make me feel like I didn't do anything right and I apoligize on behalf of everyone, if we made you cry." Mori brushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you more than what I've... been able to... show you..."

Mori started to drift off to sleep but before he closed his eyes, he gave Haruhi a kiss on her forhead.

-An hour later-

Hunny opened the door to the meditation room and saw Mori and Haruhi sleeping on their side next to each other. Hunny smiled and tip-toed over to where their heads were and squatted down, hugging his knees. He looked at Mori and then at Haruhi. Keeping his gaze on her.

"Haru-chan..." He hugged his knees tighter. "...I still love you but... I already know... who your heart belongs to... so I won't interfere." Hunny's smile faded just a little. "You know... you were everyone's first love... Haru...hi..."

Hunny looked at her still. Then he got up and patted Mori's head until he woke up. "Let's go, Takashi."

Mori squinted his eyes and sat up. He looked at Haruhi who was still asleep and picked her up carefully. Hunny was waiting at the front door, already changed and ready to go. Mori went out first and Hunny said his goodbyes to the sensei.

"Bye sensei-chan." Hunny smiled.

"Goodbye Mitsukuni-san." The sensei saw Mori carrying Haruhi. "Takashi-san really likes her, doesn't he?"

Hunny grinned. "Yup! She likes him too! Bye!" Hunny waved and ran to catch up to Mori.

--

A/N: Awww Hunny senpai!! Oh-hoho! It really seems like she likes Mori senpai... xD I love him and Mori senpai. I really like this chapter. Hope to see you all in the next chapter (HikaXHaru and then final chapter!) and reviews! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter T 3 T… It's a HikaXHaru chapter Sighs I think this story is starting to dull out… I'm sorry… but then I guess I'm kinda losing my touch for this story… in a way…

;o;… But no matter! I have to finish this and get going with my sequel!! D

--

Chapter 13- Last Chance

Today was the last day to have fun at the beach. They were leaving tomorrow, so Tamaki wanted to make their last day really fun. Kyouya was on his laptop with everyone else hovering over his shoulder, deciding what they should do. Except for Haruhi and Kaoru, who were outside in the back of the beach house, talking in the gazebo.

Haruhi sat down in the gazebo bench. "You said you wanted to talk to me, Kaoru?"

Kaoru stayed standing. His back was to Haruhi. "Haruhi… I've been thinking." He turned around slowly.

Haruhi stared at Kaoru.

Kaoru crossed his arms and looked down. "I don't think… I've changed my mind about marriage."

Haruhi was surprised. She looked just a little sad but she was relieved. "So that's what you decided?"

"…Yes." Kaoru looked at Haruhi with a small smile. "But Haruhi, I'm still in love with you so it does bother me having to say this… I just don't think I'd be able to be…"

"Kaoru. Don't say you can't be able to be good husband or anything." Haruhi had gotten up and looked at Kaoru straight into his eyes. "I understand why you decided this because it's for Hikaru… right?"

Kaoru smiled but his eyes were sad. "Hikaru has always been the most important in my life… and ever since I got to know you, you've become a part of that importance too."

Haruhi smiled and hugged Kaoru. "Thank you Kaoru. I appreciate what you've said."

Kaoru hugged Haruhi back.

Haruhi then let go of Kaoru and looked at him again. "Let's go inside, okay?" She turned around and started to walk towards the house.

"Haruhi…"

Kaoru walked forward a little and grabbed Haruhi's arm, turning her around and bringing her up into a fairly passionate kiss.

Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise. Kaoru never kissed her before and it was very unexpected.

Kaoru broke the kiss and smiled at Haruhi. "I wanted to do that at least once." He started for the house. "Let's go inside."

Haruhi stared at Kaoru and followed him, a little dazed.

--

"Haruhi! We're going to an amusement park!" Tamaki said with glee.

Kaoru and Haruhi had just walked into the house.

"How fun…" Haruhi sounded almost uninterested.

"Haru-chan! Will you go on lots rides with me?" Hunny asked.

"Sure, Hunny senpai." Haruhi said.

Hikaru walked over to his brother. "What were you two doing?" he whispered.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Kaoru said.

"About what?"

"I'll tell you later." Kaoru half smiled.

Hikaru stared at his brother. "Kaoru…?"

Kyouya shut his laptop. "The park is about twenty minutes away. That is if there's no traffic. I'll call a driver to come pick us up."

"Oh I'm so excited! Playing games and going on commoner rides with my precious daughter!" Tamaki fluttered over to Haruhi.

Haruhi tried to smile. She wasn't very fond of roller coasters and all that jazz.

Everyone left in a few minutes when the limo arrived at the house.

--

The amusement park was rather big. Kind of like Six Flags… minus two. Everyone was at the entrance of the park, figuring out what they were going to do.

"I want to go on _all _the roller coasters and rides!" Hunny grinned his cute smile.

"Me too!" Tamaki had sparkles in his eyes.

Kyouya started to think. "Why don't we split up in groups? I know that I just want to look around."

Kaoru suddenly had a devious look on his face. "That's great! Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori can all go on the coasters and stuff. I can go with Kyouya because I don't really feel like doing too much. Haruhi and Hikaru can do whatever they want!" He winked at Hikaru.

Hikaru clenched his teeth. "Why did you emphasis 'whatever'?"

"Huh? It didn't sound like I did." Kaoru smiled.

"Buh-but! I wanted to go on rides with my precious daughter!" Tamaki cried.

"I'm not really a big fan on thriller rides, Tamaki senpai." Haruhi said. "…I would rather see the games."

"Then I'll go with you!" Tamaki smiled.

Kaoru walked in front of Tamaki so he couldn't get to Haruhi. "Ah, but we already decided where we all want to go! Right Kyouya?"

"Kaoru is right, Tamaki. You already decided so now you can't change your mind." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

Tamaki's mouth fell open.

"C'mon Tama-chan! Let's go already!" Hunny started to pull away Tamaki as Mori simply followed behind.

"Well, see you two!" Kaoru said happily and he started to leave in a different direction. Kyouya had already left.

Haruhi and Hikaru were still at the entrance.

"Okay, let's go then." Hikaru said nervously.

Haruhi nodded. She already figured out why Kaoru put them together so she decided to try and have fun with Hikaru. They haven't talked very much over their summer.

The two walked passed a few game booths and then Haruhi stopped walking.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"How about a race?" Haruhi half smiled. She pointed to a game booth where you shoot water at a bulls-eye to make a horse go to the finish line.

Hikaru half smiled too. "Alright, you're on."

They went to the booth and sat next to each other and gave the person in charge of the booth 200 yen each. They got ready with their squirt guns and for some more people to get ready.

"I'm going to win, Haruhi." Hikaru smirked.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Haruhi smirked back.

"On your marks… Get set… GO!"

Haruhi and Hikaru both started to shoot their squirt gun at the bulls-eye and the horses started to move. Haruhi was in the lead for a little moment and somehow, Hikaru caught up to her and passed her horse.

_BRIIIING_

"And the winner is number 5! Congratulations." The woman said.

"Told you I'd win!" Hikaru smiled.

"Whatever, Hikaru." Haruhi half smiled.

"Here's your prize sir." The woman handed Hikaru a cute little teddy bear.

"Hikaru. Let's go to a different game." Haruhi smiled.

Hikaru blushed. It's been a while since he had fun with Haruhi. It felt nice to be with her. "Okay!"

Haruhi and Hikaru went to different other booths together and played in them. They didn't really win much and Haruhi didn't want to spend all her money.

"Let's do one more game, Haruhi." Hikaru insisted.

"…Alright. But what game have we not played?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru and Haruhi looked around them to see what game they didn't play yet. They almost played ever one, too. Then Haruhi suddenly saw a game booth with huge stuffed animals. Her eyes kind of lit up with joy.

"Hikaru! Let's go to that one!" She said.

Haruhi started off towards the booth. Hikaru followed her. Luckily it was an easy looking booth. All you had to do was throw 3 balls into a bucket that was tilted forward to get a stuffed animal. 5 balls in a bucket would get you the huge animals.

"Hello. Here to try your luck?" Said the man in charge of the booth.

"Yeah." Hikaru and Haruhi said.

"Alright kids. You get 5 balls for 500 yen. If you can get all five balls in a bucket without them falling out, you get the ultimate prize." The man said.

"Okay then. Let me try first." Haruhi said. She took out 500 yen and gave it to the man and he gave her 5 balls.

"You can do it Haruhi!" Hikaru cheered.

Haruhi smiled. She picked up a ball and got ready to throw. She tossed into the bucket. The ball bounced in it but then bounced out and fell. Haruhi frowned and picked up another ball. She tossed it into the bucket and it fell out again.

"Oh no." Haruhi said.

"It's okay. If you can get three in, you still get a prize." Hikaru said.

"Right." Haruhi picked up another ball and tossed it into the bucket again. It bounced in, hit the edge of the bucket and stayed in.

"One ball in!" Said the man.

"Yeah!" Hikaru and Haruhi cheered.

Haruhi picked up another ball and threw it into the bucket. It made it in the bucket.

"Two balls in!"

"Just one more ball, Haruhi." Hikaru smiled.

"Yup." Haruhi picked up her last ball and took a deep breath. She looked at the ball and the bucket then tossed her ball. It bounced in the bucket and hit the edges of the bucket, finally landing inside.

"Yes!" Haruhi said excitedly.

"Good job Haruhi!" Hikaru smiled as he hit Haruhi's back gently.

"Alright then. Here you go." The man walked over to the stuffed animal and picked up the huge cute monkey.

"Oh, but I only got three balls in." Haruhi said.

"I know but every once in a while we have a special that if you get three balls in, you get the big animals." The man smiled.

"Oh thank you so much." Haruhi smiled again and it was really… much cuter than her regular smiles.

Hikaru blushed at her.

Haruhi and Hikaru left the booth. Haruhi carried her big monkey. "It's so soft…"

Hikaru stared at Haruhi. She was so cute. He hadn't seen her react that way with a stuffed animal before.

It was getting late. The sun was just starting to set and then Hikaru's cell started to ring.

He stopped walking and Haruhi stared up at him. Hikaru picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hikaru? It's Kaoru." _

"Oh. What's up?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi just stared at him.

"_Where are you two? We were supposed to meet back at the entrance when the sun started to set."_

"What? When did you guys say that?"

"_Well technically, we didn't say anything because there was sign that said the park closes early today at 6:00. It's just about 5:33. So hurry back to the entrance."_

"Okay… We'll be there in a few minutes." Hikaru hung up his phone.

"Was that Kaoru?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah. We have to leave soon." Hikaru said.

"Oh… Okay, but can we do one more thing before we go?"

"Uh, what?"

"I haven't been on the Ferris wheel." Haruhi said.

Haruhi started to walk in the direction of the giant Ferris wheel, Hikaru following. He was curious as to why Haruhi would want to go on the Ferris wheel. He then thought that the Ferris wheel wasn't much of a thriller ride though.

When Haruhi and Hikaru got to the line for the Ferris wheel, it was pretty long but since the park was closing soon, the guy in charge of the ride was letting people on for free.

"What a line." Hikaru said. "Hey Haruhi, are you sure we'll have enough time to get on the ride?"

"What time is it now?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru pulled out his phone. "It's 5:38."

"Oh, we'll have plenty of time." Haruhi smiled. She got in line.

Hikaru didn't complain and he went in line too. They waited for a good 15 minutes to get on and they were the last people to get on the Ferris wheel. It was already 5:53.

_BRIIING_

Hikaru's cell phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"_Where the heck are you guys? The park is closing!" _Kaoru's voice was worried.

"We're on the Ferris wheel." Hikaru said.

"_WHY?!" _

"I don't know. Haruhi wanted to."

The line was silent for a while. _"I see. But hurry back when you get off." Click_

"Ah…" Hikaru looked at his phone for a moment and then put it away. He looked over to Haruhi who was looking down, squeezing her huge animal. They had already gotten to the top and it stopped. Haruhi then looked to Hikaru.

"What?" She asked.

"…Why did you want to go on the Ferris wheel when we wouldn't have that much time left to get back?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi thought for a moment. "It's because my father told me that my mother loved the Ferris wheel. So whenever I'm in a theme park with a Ferris wheel, I always go on it before I have to leave the park. I guess it just became tradition for me." She smiled.

Hikaru didn't know what to say.

She looked at him. "Hikaru… I'm really going to miss you…" A small tear rolled down Haruhi's face.

"Eh?! W-why are you crying?" Hikaru didn't know what to do.

"It's nothing. I'm just going to miss you guys, that's all." Haruhi smiled with her tear-filled eyes.

"We can still talk with each other through email. Even if we are going to be a little busy. We'll see each other. No matter what. So don't cry Haruhi…" Hikaru put his arm around Haruhi and pulled her close to his side.

They were silent except for when Haruhi had to gasp for a short breath. Then the ride started to stop. The people in charge were getting people off rides and close the park.

Haruhi and Hikaru finally got off the Ferris wheel and stared to walk to the entrance of the park. They were walking slowly.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry for crying and making you worry." Haruhi sounded disappointed.

"It's no big deal." Hikaru said. "…But Haruhi. If you need to tell me anything, I'll listen. I know I probably wouldn't give good advice like Kaoru but still I'll listen." Hikaru half smiled. "Because… I love you… and I don't want to see you hurting anymore."

Haruhi stared at Hikaru. He had looked away and blushed. "Hikaru…"

"…Hika-chan! Haru-chan! They're back!" Hunny voice was a little faint.

"Finally!" Kaoru yelled.

Everyone was sitting at the front.

"WAAH!! WHY IS HARUHI CRYING?!" Tamaki shouted as he pointed at Hikaru. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Hikaru yelled. "Don't go accusing people!"

"Now that we're all here, let's go. We still have to pack for when we leave tomorrow." Kyouya said.

"Let's go!" Hunny said. He jumped on Mori and sat on his shoulders.

The limo was already waiting for them. Everyone got in and left the park.

--

'…_I'm sorry everyone… I have to go… Geez, why does love have to be difficult for the human mind to understand…?' _

--

A/N: This is my longest chapter by far. Hm… This one was a bit weird but I had a hard time with it. I guess it's good for me since I made up more than half of this s I went along with it. So? What do you think? Was it bad? Please review and give me your opinion!

Oh right. Can you have an epilogue without a prolouge?

The next chapter is the big finale! Get ready to cry! (I tried to make it really sad…) Part of it's also a song fic and I don't have a lot of experience in song fics so bear with me.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is the last chapter! cries This is also a partial song fic. This chapter also has a bit of scene cuts… Hope you enjoy it and be prepared to cry! (Hopefully. That's my goal, fufufufufufu….)

--

Chapter 14- With You Always

"Does everyone have all their things?" Kyouya asked.

Everyone was outside in the front of the beach house, getting ready to leave.

"Yup! Everything seems to be in place." Tamaki was counting over the amount of bags once more.

"Can we do this again next year, Kyou-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Maybe…" Kyouya glance at his watch. "We should get going already."

Kyouya went into the limo with Tamaki following. "C'mon Takashi!" Hunny bounced into the limo and everyone else followed behind him.

--

The limo went to drop off Haruhi, first. They all got out of the limo to say goodbye. As if they weren't going to see each other again. (How ironic…)

"I'm going to miss you Haru-chan! Stay in touch please!" Hunny smiled happily waving his arm.

Haruhi was at her door already. "I'll try Hunny senpai." She said.

"Don't forget to talk with me too!" Tamaki said.

"…Bye everyone." Haruhi smiled… but with sad eyes. She hurried into her apartment.

Everyone watched her and then went into the limo again when the door shut.

"Was it just me or did it look like Haruhi was about to cry?" Hikaru asked.

"I noticed it too." Kyouya said.

They became quiet as the limo drove off.

--

"Haruhi! Welcome home! I've missed you so much." Ranka was smiling as he walked to Haruhi with open arms.

Haruhi didn't move. Her head was down and she was leaning against the door.

"…Haruhi?" Ranka saw a tear fall from her face. "What's wrong? Did those boys do something to you?"

"…No…" Haruhi wiped her eyes.

"Then what's wrong?"

Haruhi looked at her father. His expression full of worry. "I'm leaving."

--

**-Ootori Mansion- **

"Welcome home Kyouya!" Fuyumi said once Kyouya walked into his room.

"Why is it that I always find you in my room?" Kyouya sat down on his couch.

"I've been cleaning your room and re-organizing it." She said with glee. "Notice anything different?"

"No."

Fuyumi glared at Kyouya. "…Oh that's right. Father wanted to talk with you in his office."

"About what?"

"He didn't say."

Kyouya got up and left. He walked down the big hall to where his father's office was. He waited a few seconds before knocking on the door.

"…Come in." said a faint voice.

Kyouya walked into the room. "You wanted to see me, father?"

"Ah, yes. Come sit down, Kyouya." Ootori-san look at his son. "Suoh-san called me and told me that Fujioka Haruhi was offered a full scholarship to Harvard."

"Yes… He's told me that too." Kyouya said.

"I see then… Kyouya, you'll be attending Harvard with her."

Kyouya was surprised. "What for? I sill have schoolwork, father. Why Are you so persistent in that I marry Haruhi? I can't go with her no matter how much I would want to." Kyouya was frustrated.

"Haruhi would be a good wife for you and besides. I thought you loved Fujioka-san, am I wrong?"

Kyouya didn't say anything.

"Haruhi would be very helpful to you as a wife… when you take over the business."

"What?" Kyouya was astonished.

"I've always known that you'd become the heir to the business. I just had to test you. You've shown expertise in running projects and that you are able to finance things well. You've overcome many obstacles. I want you to have a wife that suits you well and that is why I want you to marry Haruhi."

Kyouya was speechless.

"…Kyouya… I've told you more than I should have. You may go now." His father turned in his chair to face the giant window.

Kyouya stood in the room for a moment. "Father…" He whispered. Kyouya then left the room quietly.

**-Suoh 2****nd**** Mansion- **

"Did you have fun? You have schoolwork to do. Go to your room." Tamaki's grandmother said coldly.

"Hello grandmother…" Tamaki said as happily as he could.

"Do not say 'hello' to me. You've goofed of long enough so go to your room." Tamaki's grandmother walked away.

"Yes… grandmother." He mumbled.

"Suoh-sama. Do you want anything? Food or a drink?" asked a maid.

"I'm fine, right now. Thank you though." Tamaki was in his room and walked towards his desk.

"Alright. I'll check on you later, Suoh-sama." The maid looked at Tamaki and then left the room slowly.

Tamaki sat down at his desk and leaned back in his chair. "…I'm almost sure Haruhi was about to cry when we dropped her off…" Tamaki gasped as his chair flung forwards. "Is it because Haruhi decided to go to Harvard?!"

"Tamaki started to freak out. "I have to tell Kyouya."

**-Hitachiin Mansion- **

"Welcome home boys!" Their mom greeted.

"Hi mom. We're going to go upstairs to our room." The twins said together.

"Okay." Their mom smiled.

As Hikaru and Kaoru were walking to their room they started talking.

"Kaoru… so it's true that you and Hunny senpai told that he changed his mind about marriage?"

"Yeah that's right." Kaoru said.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. "Why are you pouting?" You should be happy that there's less competition for Haruhi's heart. Besides," Kaoru slapped Hikaru's back.

"Ow!" Hikaru said.

"You have me!" Kaoru smiled.

"…Thanks Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"… So! Want me to set you two up on a date?"

"No! Not again. I'll just see her tomorrow…" Hikaru sighed.

Kaoru just laughed.

**-Haninozuka Mansion-**

"Hehehehehe! Cake!" Hunny had dug into a huge cake just waiting for him.

"Mitsukuni." Mori was with Hunny.

"Want some?" Hunny lifted a plate that didn't get hit by Hunny.

Mori took the plate, not really wanting to eat it.

"Takashi… I didn't tell you yet but I told Haru-chan that I changed my mind about marrying her."

"You did?"

"Mmhm. I still love Haru-chan and I appreciate her too much to force her into a marriage so soon. Besides! Knowing that she loves me just as much as a great friend is enough to make everything feel worthwhile, you know?" Hunny grinned as he took a bite from his cake. "…Takashi?"

"Hm?" Mori said.

"We don't start working tomorrow so you can go and see Haru-chan." Hunny suggested.

Mori looked at his cake and ate the strawberry.

**-Later that evening-**

"So you've decided?"

"Yes. I will gladly accept the scholarship." Haruhi was on the phone talking in her room.

"Wonderful! Your response was a lot faster than I expected. I will call the head of Harvard and tell him your decision. You will tomorrow at noon. I will also send you a prepaid plane ticket to the states. So all you should do is start packing."

"Alright. Thank you…" Haruhi hesitated. "Um… can you do me favor and not tell Tamaki senpai or Kyouya senpai that I'm leaving?"

"Yes of course. I promise I won't tell."

"Thank you Suoh-san." Haruhi said.

Haruhi hung up the phone and left her room. She saw her dad.

"Haruhi… About that talk earlier…" Ranka said.

Haruhi looked at her dad then sat across from him at the table. "What about it?"

"Are you sure you want to take the scholarship like this?"

"I'm not! I really want to take the scholarship. It just so happens that I still can't figure who to marry just yet." Haruhi said.

"But… I thought you said…"

"Forget what I said!" Haruhi snapped.

Ranka sighed.

"…Sorry dad." Haruhi was looking down. "I need to repack. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Ranka just stared at his troubled daughter. "Need help?"

"…No I'm okay."

--

**-The next day, 11:42 a.m.-**

"So you have all your things that you need?" Ranka was counting over all her bags.

"Yeah, I should." Haruhi glanced into her room. "Oh wait." Haruhi went back to her room and grabbed a picture frame off her desk. "Now I have everything."

"Alright. I packed you some snacks for the plane ride." Ranka handed her a small brown paper bag. "I'm going to miss you." He hugged his daughter.

"I promise I'll write to you." Haruhi said.

Ranka and Haruhi stayed like that for a while; hugging. Then they went outside into their car and drove to the airport.

**-Suoh 2****nd**** Mansion, 11:50 a.m.-**

Tamaki was outside playing with Antoniette. Then his father came by.

"Hello Tamaki." He said.

"Oh hey, dad." Tamaki smiled. "I thought you had to be somewhere by noon."

"I do. I just needed to do something before I leave for the airport."

"Airport? I thought you said yesterday that you had a meeting." Tamaki said.

"Uh…" His father thinking of something. "Hahahahaha! I do have a meeting… about the airport!"

"…Are you lying?"

"No I'm not!" His father looked at his wrist. "Oh look at the time! I have to go to the airport now! I mean… Bye son!" He backed away, pretending to laugh.

Tamaki just stood there. "…"

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_

Antoniette started to bark.

Tamaki picked up his phone. "Hello Kyouya. What's up?"

"Tamaki. My father just told me that Haruhi is leaving for Harvard today."

"WHAT?!"

--

**-Airport, 12:27 p.m.- **

"Here's your ticket, honey." Ranka handed Haruhi her ticket.

_Oh… Why you look so sad?..._

"T-thanks dad…" Haruhi looked down sadly.

"Haruhi… It's okay." Ranka hugged Haruhi.

_The tears are in your eyes… Come on and come to me, now_

Haruhi started to crying as she hugged her dad. "But…" She sobbed.

_…Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through. 'Cause I've seen the dark side too…_

"I really don't want to leave them…" Haruhi's tears couldn't stop falling.

_When the night falls on you, and you don't know what to do…_

"If they really love you, as they say, they'll understand." Ranka was holding Haruhi's shoulders while looking into her eyes.

_Nothing you confess… could make me love you less…_

'Flight 390 to Massachusetts is ready for boarding. Please come to the gate.'

"I should get going…" Haruhi wiped her eyes and tried to smile but tears started to fall again.

_I'll stand by you… I'll stand by you…_

--

"What?! Haru-chan is leaving?" Hunny said sadly.

"No way!" The twins said.

_Won't let nobody hurt you… I'll stand by you..._

"We have to leave now or else we won't make it before Haruhi leaves on the plane." Kyouya said. He was actually rushing everyone because he wanted to see Haruhi one last time.

_So… if you're mad, get mad…_

"I can't believe Haruhi left without even telling us." Tamaki said a bit frustrated.

_Don't hold it all inside… come on and come to me now…_

"Takashi…Why did Haru-chan hide something like this from us?" Hunny was really upset.

_Hey… What you got to hide? I get angry too…_

"Maybe she didn't know how to tell us." Mori said.

_Well, I'm a lot like you..._

"No wonder Haruhi never picked up her phone." Hikaru said.

"You called her too?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah."

_When your standing at the crossroads…_

Kyouya told the limo driver to go faster to the airport. Everyone was talking, thinking of reasons why Haruhi didn't say anything about her leave.

--

"Bye Haruhi." Ranka waved goodbye as Haruhi was in line at the gate to the plane.

_But don't know what path to choose…_

"Bye dad…" Haruhi had calmed down.

Just as Haruhi was about to enter the gate to the plane, she heard shouting…

"…Haruhi!... HARUHI!"

She turned around at the gate, letting other people pass her. "No way…" She said.

_Let me come along… cause even if you're wrong…_

Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru were running towards where Haruhi was. Once they reached her, they were all panting.

_I'll stand by you… I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you…_

"What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi said angrily as she choked on her tears and dropped her bag and purse.

"Haru-chan didn't even say goodbye to us!" Hunny said sadly. He wasn't that tried.

"Why didn't you even tell us you were leaving?" Hikaru asked panting.

_I'll stand by you… take me into your darkest hour…_

"I…I didn't tell you because I knew it would be too sad." Haruhi smiled but she was crying.

Ranka was watching from afar.

_And I'll never desert you… I'll stand by you_

'This is the last boarding call for flight 390 to Massachusetts. Please some to the gate.'

_And when…_

"I really have to go. I'm sorry I'm leaving." Haruhi said.

_When the night falls on you, baby…_

"It's okay Haruhi. We understand what this means for you." Tamaki said. He looked at Haruhi and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Bye Haru-chan…" Hunny said.

"Bye Haruhi." Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Mori and Kyouya waved as Haruhi walked to the gate. She stopped and waved them goodbye. Everyone went to the window to watch the plane leave with Ranka.

_You're feeling all alone…_

Haruhi got onto the plane and opened her bag. She took out the picture she grabbed earlier and saw a note as well. '_When did that get there?'_

Haruhi opened the note and started smiling as tears started to fill her eyes once again. "Thank you so much everyone." She hugged her picture of the host club.

The plane left.

_You won't be on your own… I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you. Take me into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you… I'll stand by you…_

--

'_**Haruhi,**_

_**We wish you good luck on becoming a successful lawyer. We know you'll make it and we will support you in any way possible. **_

_**Haruhi… We all love you very much. **_

_**The Host Club' **_

--

A/N: Aww… how sad… I think it was okay. But did you guys like it? How was the ending? Good or bad? I finally got done with my first fanfic ever made! Yay!

Boy... i re-read this chapter. There are so many spelling errors! Sorry! i'm too lazy to go over the whole thing though and edit it... Oh well...

Oh and I decided not to put in an epilogue. I didn't know what I would put in it. Well thanks for reading my story and hope you enjoy the sequel coming soon!

Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you very much! : )


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello. I know I said that I wouldn't put up an epilogue for Will You Marry Me but I figured (although it's late... _;;) you all wouldn't know what to expect in the sequel, let alone read it... but that's just me. I hope you all still enjoy my writing. =] Anyway, even though this is pretty late after the story is over, here's the epilogue! =D

-------------

**Epilogue- 4-5 months later**

At first, the host club members had stayed in touch with their precious "daughter." They would do it over a web cam so that it would easy to see and hear who was talking, even though they would have known without it. They would all talk about how things were, what they were up to, if there were any kind of problems that they needed some kind of advice- almost anything really. They talked about almost everyday to each other... but as time gradually passed, the hosts couldn't get the chance to talk with their "daughter," or at least she wouldn't get in contact with them.

"She never talks with us anymore! Do you think something might have happened to her, Kyouya?"

"I don't think that's likely. She doesn't seem as careless as she was before she left. Besides, maybe she's busy with school work and has no time. School years in America start in fall rather than spring, like in Japan, Tamaki."

"That's true but she would have found some kind of time to at least say 'hello.' That's not like her. Right, Hikaru?"

"I agree and so does Takashi! She would have said 'hi'!"

"Are you guys talking about Fujioka-san again?"

"Yeah. You two remember her right?"

Kaoru was talking to the two new members of the host club. They were both Freshman and very mature for their age. One was called Okinawa Shinji but he preferred the nickname Shin. The other boy was called Kuzuryu Keita. He was a little bit more laid back than Shin.

"Yeah. Although it would be nice to meet her in person. Right, Shin?"

"Mmhm."

Kyouya was one his laptop when it suddenly make a beeping noise. Which only meant someone wanted to web chat with him. "Think it's her?" Tamaki walked over to Kyouya. He turned on the web chat and to their disappointment it was just Ranka-san.

"Hey boys! How you been?"

"Just fine Fujioka-san."

"Uh, Fujioka-san! Have you heard anything from Haruhi?" Tamaki stared at the computer intently.

"...No I haven't. I actually only wanted to talk to see you had heard from her. She hasn't been calling me or anything for the past two weeks. I'm starting to get worried."

"Just two weeks? We've been waiting for more than six weeks for a word from her."

"Yeah... that's what she told me the last time she called."

"What? That she was going to stop talking to us?"

"...Yeah pretty much. She said she wanted to stop talking to you guys. I really don't understand why though. Something must have happened..."

"Well that's just nice of her." Hikaru was mad.

"But she did want me to tell you guys something...about the proposal."

This caught everyones attention. Even Keita and Shin. They didn't know about any "proposal."

Tamaki and the others quieted to hear Ranka-san.

"Well, She said she had a strong feeling that I knew who she would have wanted to marry at that time she was leaving the airport and when I had told her a few days after that, she said I was right. But since I know something must have happened to Haruhi to not want to talk with you guys, she probably wouldn't marry either of you now."

No one said anything still. They waited to hear what Ranka-san was going to say.

"..." Ranka paused. "She would have married Tamaki...sadly."

"WHAT?!"

This brought everyone into an uproar. Tamaki was happy but upset that Ranka-san wouldn't have approved. Everyone was going off about their own things as usual as they argued and yelled.

Ranka was still on the web cam sighing and reached to turn it off. _'Haruhi... I promise not to tell them about "him" until you are officially dating. It's going to be awhile until then though... since your pretty... dense.'_

_------------ _

A/N: And that's all! xD If you haven't already read the sequel to this story, I had recently changed the title of it to Love Never Dies. So anyway, I hope you like this although it's late, eheheheheh... Please go on to read the sequel! Thanks so much!

BlissfulTranquility


End file.
